My Little Harem part two: The Threefold Chord
by Saharadesiderata
Summary: This is the second installment of the My Little Harem series. Takes place in an alternate universe where Clary was raised by Valentine with the Lightwoods in New York and Jace and Jonathan were raised by Jocelyn on a hippie commune. Told from Clary's point of view. Clace/Clonathan/Clizzy hybrid. (Sequel to The Dawning of the Age of Aquarius) *Warning: Possible Lemons!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: City Lights

We arrive at night and as the plane lands we can already see the city lights of Paris. Yep, it really is that time already. It's been an exciting year for all of us. We're still together, _as if_ there was ever any doubt. Jace turned eighteen and came into his Herondale inheritance and we're officially moving to Idris next month! We'll be living in the Herondale manor house and we've already been over there twice getting things arranged. Jonathan gave Isabelle a budget to acquire anything we need for the house and she's been making purchases and decorating to her heart's content.

Speaking of Isabelle, she got a motorbike just like mine for _her_ birthday from Jace too, so now we use the two bikes all the time and the four of us each take turns driving. In fact, I've been getting pretty good mileage out of all my birthday gifts. The concert was awesome! We all met up and made a day out of it and everyone had a blast. I got a t-shirt and a signed copy of the latest album, which totally rocks!

We've also been out to the commune as much as we can to see Jocelyn and our hippie friends. We definitely prefer it there. Ithaca is so radical and fun. And being out there helps us all get in tune with our creative sides. Jace has even been _writing_ _songs_ and they're _really _good! We have so much more freedom out there than at the Institute.

We've still been keeping up with our Shadowhunter duties though. It turns out that the four of us make an excellent hunting team. Every demon in New York lives in fear of us and we've destroyed so many of them, the Clave should give us some kind of medal. There is even peace with the New York Downworlders now.

Simon killed Raphael and took over the vampire clan because he didn't approve of the way things were running. Then the previous clan leader, a woman named Camille showed up and tried to challenge Simon, so he killed her too. He's become somewhat of a force to be reckoned with, although I may have helped a little. There are some older runes that Downworlders can wear and I've been experimenting with some of them. So, I gave him a bit of a boost before he took on Raphael and then Camille. It's better, with Simon in charge because the vampires are our allies now and they even help monitor the demon activity for us.

Also, Maia has worked her way up through the chain of command in the New York pack, so she's in charge of the werewolves now. She's had a hard time though. There was a terrible fire out at the Praetor Lupus compound and pretty much all of the Praetor died. Jordan was called in to help and was able to save a few of them. He got trapped in the blaze though and didn't make it out alive. Maia was a _wreck_. Thankfully, she had Simon to help her through it though and the two of them are together now. Which also means the werewolves and vampires have become allies for the first time in a_ very_ long time, contributing even more to peace within the city.

All things considered, between Simon and Maia (and Magnus as High Warlock of course) and with Dad and Maryse running the Institute, we're actually leaving New York in pretty good hands. So we don't even have to feel guilty about relocating to Idris. Plus they'll know where we are if they need us. Anyway, it's nice to have a break now from dealing with the move and I'm _really_ excited about Paris. We have a lot planned and it's going to be a grand adventure.

The fasten seat belt light is off now and we're supposed to get ready to deplane. I suppose that means I have to un-entwine myself from cuddling Jonathan and find my carry-on. I have no idea what the next two weeks will be like, but I know they'll be spectacular and that I'm fortunate enough to be spending yet another birthday with the people I love. Oh and did I mention that Jace booked us the _Penthouse floor_ of the Mandarin Oriental? Yeah, apparently the Herondale inheritance includes more than just the manor house; there is also a _sizable_ cash fortune. Who knew?

So we're spending two weeks in the European lap of luxury before heading back stateside for one last hurrah with our friends and family and then we will be starting our new life in Idris. It's exciting to think that we'll be out on our own so soon. Here's hoping it's as wonderful as we expect it to be.

* * *

><p>After the taxi from the airport, we arrive on the rue Saint-Honoré in the heart of the city and as we first lay eyes on our hotel, <em>I am awestruck<em>! It's breathtaking. The hotel, the street, I'm falling in love with all things Paris in this moment. Judging by the reactions of the others, I gather they're all thinking the same thing. We couldn't have picked a better place for our romantic getaway. This city really is the center of romance. We are going to have an awesome two weeks!

Once we're all checked in we head up to the penthouse suite. It is every bit as amazing as we'd hoped! It's quite late by the time we get settled in. Izzy decides she wants a bath and Jace joins her. Jonathan opens a bottle of wine for us and he and I go out on the terrace to enjoy the view. We sit together for a while gazing out at Paris.

I turn to face him "Jon, this is all happening because a year ago you decided to take me to Paris for my 18th birthday. So whatever awesome fun we have on this trip is _because of you_. I just want you to know _how much_ I appreciate it. We _all _do. It's going to be nice to have two weeks here to de-stress before the big move. Thank you so, so much for this. You are a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful brother and I love you, more than you'll ever know!" I throw my arms around Jonathan and kiss him passionately.

Pretty soon Jace and Isabelle come out to join us. They've found the wine and each have a glass in hand. "Clary, you have _got _to try out that tub, Baby its heavenly!" Izzy gushes. Jace nods in agreement.

"I imagine it is. I'll try it tomorrow for sure. We've been looking out at the city. It's so _beautiful_ here! We're going to go up the Eiffel Tower aren't we?" I ask.

"Yep, tomorrow night we're going up. It'll be spectacular." Jonathan nods.

"Okay, looking forward to it." I exhale, enjoying this moment of peace in Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: City of Love

We've had a lot of fun all day touring around Paris. Now we're back at the Penthouse, because the boys have insisted we wear the new dresses they bought us today to the Eiffel Tower tonight. Izzy and I are getting ready _together _and that is always a _bad idea_ because we never make too much progress before the clothes start _coming off again_.

"Mmm, you smell _so good_ Baby! I bet you'd taste really good right now too." I make an effort to hitch Izzy's skirt up but she bats at my hands.

"_Bad girl_! The boys are _waiting for us_. What will they think if we can't even get ready to go out without _mauling each other_?" The boys are so quiet, we don't even notice as they walk in.

"Oh I dunno, that we have really _sexy girlfriends_ and that we should be waiting in here instead so we can watch?" Jonathan proffers.

"Or that we should have booked a _later_ reservation so you two would have more time now for pawing at each other?" Jace laughs.

"See, Babycakes, they don't seem _too_ put out." I smile, finish zipping Izzy's dress and quickly do her hair.

"We're ready now, sorry to have kept you waiting." She says.

"It was worth it, you both look _gorgeous_!" Jace replies as we take the elevator downstairs and head out to the street where our taxi has just arrived.

* * *

><p>The Eiffel Tower is even more extraordinary from the top. To think that this was built from one man's vision and designed to last only twenty years. Well it has lasted a lot longer than that and here we are, enjoying the spectacular view from the top. A silver tray is brought to our table with two little boxes on it.<p>

"Mademoiselles, these are a present from your gentlemen." The server says as he offers us the boxes. One says Izzy and the other says Clary. I reach for the one with my name on it.

"Thank you." I say as he leaves with his now empty tray. "More presents? Aren't these beautiful dresses and this wonderful dinner enough? You're going to spoil us if you're not careful!" I chastise, teasing them.

"Well, we hope you'll like these. They're a little bit more personal than anything else we've given you." Jonathan says.

"Well, I suppose we should open them then." Izzy says, obviously excited.

I open the box in front of me and at first I'm really not too sure what it is. It's made out of hemp and it looks like a _ring_. It has a colorful bead on it, which, upon closer inspection has something carved into it.

"We made them." Jace offers in explanation. "From scratch and the beads are clay, we made _them _too. The colors: pink, purple and blue, represent the bisexual pride flag. The engraving: **J.F.****2 **Stands for Jace and Jonathan Fairchild. And if you haven't put the pieces of this puzzle together yet, they are your engagement rings." He says shyly.

"If you'll have us, that is." Jonathan adds.

"Wait a minute, they're _what_? We're _here_, in the most _romantic_ spot on _earth_, and the _two of you_ are _actually_ _proposing_? Is this a _dream_, or have I _died and gone to_ _heaven_?" Izzy asks, struggling to catch her breath.

"I think what she means is _yes_. At least, I know that's _my_ answer." I manage to get out in something a little more than a whisper. "Izzy?" I look to Isabelle for confirmation.

"Not _just _yes, but _hell yes_!" She cries. "I'm so happy I could cry!" she smiles brightly, oblivious to the fact that she already has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Phew! You ladies had us worried there for a minute. May we?" Jace asks taking Izzy's ring out of the box.

She holds her slender hand out to him. "You _may_." She nods between tears.

Jonathan, following suit, takes my hand and they seem to have timed it in sync somehow, as we both now have rings on our fingers. I cannot believe that sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower was _not_ the most exciting thing to happen to us today after all and that, by some miracle, we are now engaged! And what a romantic proposal at that! We are all laughing and kissing now as we toast champagne and celebrate this new milestone. I thought having my birthday in Paris was the only thing we'd be celebrating; apparently not, it seems the boys had ulterior motives for this trip.

* * *

><p>As we head back to our hotel at the end of the night, they confirm my suspicions that yes, they have had this planned for a very long time and my 18th birthday was just an excuse to get us to Paris, although they assure me we'll still be celebrating that too. It blows my mind that they've had this planned for over a year and were somehow able to keep it a surprise from us.<p>

The only people who knew about this before tonight besides the boys were _our_ parents because Jace and Jonathan had asked for their blessing and Jocelyn because she had shown them how to make the rings. It's so surreal I can barely believe it still. We're having more champagne back at the penthouse now to celebrate and they've specially ordered us chocolate covered strawberries as well. As promised, I try out the bathtub and it is as amazing as Izzy and Jace said it was. The beauty of having the penthouse suit is that we have no nearby neighbors to complain about noise, so while I'm having my bath, I am able to leave the door open and hear Jace's sweet guitar music floating on the air.

He's playing duets so that Izzy and Jonathan will sing. He plays 'I Got You Babe' and 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' and 'Cruisin'' and 'It's Your Love' and by the time I am climbing out of the bath, they are doing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. They're actually pretty good. I slip into a little green lace nightie and head in to join them, clapping.

"That was awesome guys! It was just like having the _radio_ on in the bath but_ better_." I laugh.

"Here, you can jump in too Clary; Jace, how about Dancing in the Street?" Jonathan offers, so Jace starts playing again and we all sing together, on and on throughout the night, singing and laughing and celebrating. The guitar keeps playing and the champagne keeps flowing and by the time we all finally pile into bed, none of us have any voice left and we're all completely exhausted. It hasn't even really hit me yet that we're _officially engaged now_. I mean, it's totally surreal to think that we're going to be _married_! How _exciting_ is _that_? As I drift off to sleep, I look around before giving in to exhaustion. Jace, Jonathan and Izzy are all lying within arm's reach of me. We're all _so close_ right now and it's bliss, total bliss to be here, in Paris of all places with these boys and this girl, all of whom, I love _so_ much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting Mickey Mouse… in Paris?

A few days later, I wake up in the morning to find that the bed is empty. I look around the room and there is no sign of anyone. So I shower and get dressed etc. and head out to the main living area of the suite. They're all gathered there talking and as soon as they see me, they all disperse and discontinue whatever conversation they'd been having.

I am worried for a moment before I remember that my birthday is one of the reasons we're in Paris and the conversation I interrupted doubtless has something to do with that. So, I head to the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast since it looks like they've all already eaten. Jace follows me into the kitchen.

"So, Clary, we've all talked and it's been agreed that we each want one day to ourselves with you for your birthday, since we have three days between now and your big day. Then we will all spend your official birthday together. Does that sound alright to you? And if so, would you like to spend _today_ with _me_?" He smiles brilliantly at me. _It's so easy to get lost in those golden eyes, how could I say no?_

"Mr. Herondale, I would be honored to spend today with you, my love. What did you have in mind?" I know that because it's Jace it will be something fun and exciting for sure.

"Do you really want to know, or be surprised?" He laughs.

"Oh, no, I _really_ want to know, Jace please?" I giggle, knowing he may decide to keep me in suspense just to be difficult.

"We're going to Disneyland!" He states as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Umm, Jace, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I thought that was in California?" If I'd grown up in Idris, I probably wouldn't know _anything_ about mundane society but living in New York, I'll admit I know a _little_ and I'm _pretty sure _Disneyland is in the States.

"_Not that one _Clary! _Disneyland Paris_, believe it or not, Paris has had its own Disneyland since 1992. I rented us a car though because it's a 45 minute drive from here. So, are you in? They have all kinds of cool attractions, if you can believe there website. I thought it might be nifty." Well he's got me there, seeing Disneyland in Paris might actually be pretty nifty I'm thinking.

"You bet! When do we leave?"

"The car's already here, so we'll head out after you have your breakfast, so get munchin' already!" He spanks my bum on his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>We park the car in the in the massive parking lot and then walk for what feels like hours before we are finally in the park itself but it's totally worth it! This place has everything from princess castles to pirate ships. We have tons of fun getting lost in Alice's Curious Labyrinth and Big Thunder Mountain is <em>so<em> cool! I think my favorite thing is La Cabane des Robinson though because I _loved_ the book _and_ the movie. It's modeled after the tree house from the movie and it's almost identical. I can't even believe my eyes as we go along all the walkways and it almost feels like we're stranded on their island with them. It's totally trippy, as Jace says.

"Jacey Baby, I want to thank you for today." I gush while we are sitting at an outside table having our lunch. "This is such a far out thing we've been able to do today! It's like its own _mini holiday_ within the holiday. I appreciate it a lot."

"I had to do something special for my girl. You only turn eighteen once." He smiles, pleased by my praise.

"Yeah, I just, wonder how we'll ever top this for Izzy's eighteenth." I sigh.

"Well, don't forget, this trip is for our _engagement too_. It's a celebration of two important things. I suppose we can always combine Izzy's birthday with the honeymoon though." He winks.

"That's in _eight months_! How are we supposed to plan a wedding and honeymoon in eight months?" I panic.

"You do realize Izzy could have everything planned in only _one month_ if we asked her to and it would still be _spectacular_ right?" He reassures me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I probably don't have to worry. If there's one thing our girl is amazing at its planning a party." I laugh.

"Don't forget shopping, she's the best little shopper I know!" Jace nods and sighs wistfully. "You know, if someone had told Jon and I a couple of years ago that we'd end up with two such wonderful women in our lives and be so completely in love like this, I think we couldn't have believed it."

"Well it's the same with us. If I'd had someone tell me I'd finally be with Isabelle, or fall in love with two men who are so_ incredible _and are, weirdly enough, also my mother's sons, I would have thought they were crazy!" I smile.

"Does that part bother you? That Jocelyn raised us?" He asks.

"No, not really, it bothers me that I missed out on so many years with my mother, but I think things were meant to happen the way they have for a reason. If I hadn't lived the life I have, we wouldn't even be sitting here, in Disneyland, having this conversation. And _that_ would be a damned tragedy." I say.

"Yeah, I guess. I just sometimes worry that Jonathan and I have sort of come along and complicated your life and Izzy's. I know you don't see it that way of course, but I just can't help feeling somewhat guilty that you girls will never have a normal life because of us." He looks somewhat downtrodden considering this is supposed to be a celebration.

"Jace, Izzy and I would _never_ have been normal. Even if we hadn't found the two of you, she and I would have inevitably started dating eventually and honestly, it would be even _harder_ for us it you _hadn't _come along. See, look around right now. To all of these people, you and I are just a boy and a girl on a date. They don't see that we are only half of a foursome or that you are my adopted brother. If it were only ever Izzy and I, we wouldn't have moments like this, of being inconspicuous.

"And let me tell you something else, one day, this family will be able to have children. That definitely isn't something Izzy and I could have done on our own. So you see, in some ways, you boys have _given us_ a normal life. More so that we _ever_ would have had _without you_, understand?" I ask, pleading with my eyes for him to cheer up. I hate seeing him so upset when he gets all broody and tortured like this. Jace has two settings, having a blast or hating himself for no good reason. I far prefer the former.

"You're right, Clary, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get your take on it and I'm glad to know you feel we bring value to your life. I love you, my fiery little redhead!" He laughs and scrunches my hair up in his hands. I am relieved to see his mood improving. I suggest we take in one of the shows, so we pay our tab and head over to one that's starting reasonably soon. We get tickets and find seats and sit chatting until they dim the lights. I thank Jace again for bringing me here knowing the rest of the day will be just as fun!

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>I <em>am exhausted! But it was worth all the walking we did. That place is _amazing_! And to think, all those attractions are based on _Disney movies_! I've hardly seen any of them, have you?" We are driving home to the Penthouse at the end of the day and talking about our favorite parts of the park.

"No, hardly any. We didn't do very many sedentary activities like that growing up on the commune. We did have some friends in town that we used to go into Ithaca to visit and they'd put on movies and things like that but that was about it. It's funny that as far as Jocelyn went to keep us out of the Shadowhunter lifestyle there are a surprising number of parallels." He laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed that on the commune. Some aspects of it even reminded me of Idris is some ways. Not much technology, hardly any media, the only major difference being that the Shadowhunters are more militant and the hippies are more pacifistic. Other than that, they're quite similar." I ponder aloud.

"Maybe that's why we fit in so quickly when we came to the Institute. Do you think that that will be the case when we are living in Idris too?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd say it will probably even be more so because the commune was rural and it will be rural where we'll be living in Idris, so I think in some ways _you'll _do better than _us_ because _we_ grew up in the _city_."

"Now _that _is going to be fun. I can't wait to see all of the hilarious kinds of antics you city girls will get into!" He laughs.

"_Hey now_, _I _can't wait to see what kind of_ trouble_ you _mundane_ boys get into in Alicante!" I retaliate, in good spirits.

"Oh _no_, you didn't just call us _mundanes_ did you? Oh _that_ does it!" Thankfully we've just pulled up in front of the hotel because he is now tickling me furiously and I'm _very_ glad he isn't still trying to drive us home at the same time, or I could have been spending my birthday in the hospital! Although the valet who has now come out to park us seems a little concerned about the _squealing girl_ who is being _tickled to death_ in the blue Mercedes that just pulled up. Oh well, as they say in Paris, c'est la vie!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Under Paris

So this morning we are all having breakfast together and discussing our adventures from the previous day. Jace and I regale the others with stories of Disneyland, while Jon and Izzy tell us about the picnic they went on and the museums they visited. Jonathan informs me that it's his turn to spend the day with me (if I want him to, which of course I do) but he won't tell me where we are going. He says it has to be a surprise but that he plans on appealing to the Shadowhunter in me.

When we arrive later at the meeting place for our tour, I learn that we are going on a tour of the Paris Catacombs. It sounds really cool so I'm totally up for it. As we begin the walk there, we start out by walking through a maze of skinny tunnels with nothing much to see. We hold hands and chat along the way.

"So, are you wondering why I chose this tour?" Jon asks me.

"A little, I mean it sounds cool, it's just that I would never have thought of something like this." I smile.

"Well, when you told me about the Silent City and how they use the remains of cremated Shadowhunters to fortify the marble arches, it sounded like something worth seeing, and I imagine, eventually we'll see that. I read about _this _place in one of the Paris tourism brochures and it sounded like the mundane equivalent, except the walls in here, as you'll see are a little more obvious as to what they are made out of." He says mysteriously.

"Cool, well it's definitely a different sort of adventure. I'm sure it'll be awesome." I assure him.

We are silent for a while as we walk through the tunnels. Eventually, Jonathan speaks. "Clay, I've been thinking about the future a lot lately. And one issue I keep coming back to is, what's going to happen _after_ we're married. It's not for a while, I know but I think there are some proverbial 'ducks' we should have in a row before then, especially where you and I are concerned." He sighs, obviously worried.

I smile reassuringly and grasp his hand more tightly in mine. "Oh Jon, I think I know what has you so worried. And really, sometimes, you are still such a _mundie_ about things. You're worried about _children_ and all that that encompasses where it pertains to our shared DNA, right?" I decided it was better to just get it out there on the table.

"Yes, actually, I am. Are you telling me, that it's not an issue when it comes to Shadowhunters?" He asks hopefully.

"Look, Jon, do you remember my 17th birthday party, when all our guests came in from Idris? My Uncle Lucian and Aunt Amatis were there and do you remember meeting their children, Stephan and Rowan?" I ask, watching him for signs of recognition. He nods.

"Yeah, they were the fourteen and twelve year old, right?"

"That's right. Did you happen to see or pick up on anything _unusual_ about those kids?" I ask.

He thinks for a minute, trying to remember. "Nothing I can think of. Why?"

"Because, Jon, my Uncle Lucian and Aunt Amatis are actually _brother and sister_, as well as husband and wife, that's why. They got together after her first husband, Stephen Herondale, which is a name you probably recognize, divorced her. Stephen went on to marry Celine and they later had Jace. Meanwhile, Amatis was heartbroken. Her brother was there for her when she needed him most and it evolved into something _more_. Eventually, they had Stephan and Rowan, who were born completely _normal and healthy_.

So while I_ can't conclusively_ tell you that nothing _could_ go wrong, since there haven't been any tests that I'm aware of, I _can_ tell you, that in the lives of people I _actually know_, there have been no problems. I can also tell you, that that's _good enough for me_. Is it good enough for you?" Now _I_ am the one who is worried. I've been thinking about going off of my birth-control after the wedding, but that isn't something I would do unless we're all on the same page about it.

"Yeah, I mostly wanted to see how _you_ felt about it, Babe. For me, it's a risk I'm willing to take regardless. I _want_ that life with you. And _all_ that comes with it. It's nice to know we probably have nothing to worry about, but even still, I would have wanted to try. And if there _are_ any problems, we'll face them head on, okay?" He smiles.

"Okay, Jonathan. I love you." I say and stop walking long enough to give him a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the tunnel starts to open up and become wider and we begin to see intricate archways and some more spacious rooms. There are signs that say we are entering a main memorial area and we walk through one last doorway before I see it. My jaw drops and my eyes bug open at the sight unfolding before my eyes and I <em>can't believe it<em>.

Now I know what Jon meant about the building materials being a bit more _obvious_! These are not _cremated ashes_ being used here. These are _human bones_, scads of them! There are arm and leg bones and _whole skulls_ every so often too. They make up the _walls_, there are _entire walls here made of nothing but human bones_. I can't believe it. I've never seen anything like this in my whole life!

In some places, the skulls are placed amid the other bones in a specific pattern. We just passed a _heart _made out of them _of all things_! Mostly, the skulls are placed in rows, bordering the bottoms, tops, or middles of the walls among the other bones, sometimes rising and falling in arch shapes along the top.

It's surreal, thinking that each of these skull faces belonged to a person who once lived here, in the lively city above us. Each skeleton placed in these catacombs was once someone's friend or lover, sister or brother, father or mother. I almost wish Jace were here, I'm sure he'd be inspired to write a song or two if he could see this. It's hauntingly mesmerizing to walk along these passages, taking all of this in.

There are plaques every so often written in French and iron gates barricading some of the areas that are off limits. We are passing something now that looks like a well but may be a drain or a pipe of some kind. The walls just go on and on, branching off frequently from the main corridor into several other hallways and rooms. Sometimes there are stone support pillars and the _ceilings_ are stone, but the _walls are all bone, almost everywhere_! We pass an area with some special monuments and there are so many plaques around, I wish that I could read French!

The _time it must have taken_ to lay all of those bones and what it must have _felt like_ for the people tasked with doing that, I can't even _imagine_. We've reached a _really beautiful_, spherical pillar now that is made entirely out of bones. It's huge and I have no idea_ how_ they were able to shape it so precisely, it _almost_ looks like a_ globe_, except it's a bit flat where it meets with the floor and the ceiling.

Shortly after that, we begin our trek upwards and out of the catacombs. I have taken a ton of pictures to show the others and Jon is _very pleased_ that I enjoyed our adventure. I can't say it was a very _happy_ place but it was _surprisingly peaceful_ considering. Jon teases that I had the easy time because the ceilings were low and I am much shorter than he is, so I didn't have to duck very often, if at all (whereas he had to duck _most of the way through_). Again it makes you wonder about the people who built it and how tall would they have been.

"So what did you honestly think?" He asks again.

"It was _remarkable_! There is _so_ much history down there. So many people are memorialized in such a real, tangible way. And it doesn't matter who they were, what they did, how they lived or how they died, they are all just _there together_. Some might have been enemies in life but in death their remains might be together.

"Their wealth and status are long forgotten, they aren't separated by class, color, age, gender, lifestyle, occupation or interests. The only thing they ever had in common may be that they share that final resting place. And maybe there is something profound that we all can learn from that.

"Maybe in the end, we aren't all that different. Inside we're all made from the same stuff physically and maybe on a deeper level too. It's really our experiences that shape us. What matters to each of us is different, but we all enter the world in the same way and in the end we leave it. The only thing we _take with us_ is our memory of our experiences. The only _wealth we keep_ is the wealth of knowledge and enlightenment we achieve.

"And afterward, maybe we all go to the same place, or maybe we don't, but I think the_ main thing _is always about how well we lived while we had the chance, because that's the real measure of our character. That's what makes us _more than just bones_. How we lived and how much we loved. How many lives we touched and whether they were made better or worse by our presence in them. _That _is _what's important_.

"Thank you Jonathan; it really was a wonderful experience. I'm grateful that you thought of doing this. It was very meaningful to me and I hope, to you as well." I smile at him as we make our way back to the hotel. We're returning earlier than we would have, because after the catacombs, I think we're both wiped (physically _and _emotionally).

"It _was_. I really enjoyed this time together. The catacombs were quite the sight to behold and it was so great to have the chance to talk with you as well. Thank you for accompanying me, Clarissa. I'm glad we did this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Rue Saint-Honoré

On the last morning before my birthday, I wake up and Izzy is the only one still in bed with me. I lean over her to sneak a kiss. She opens her eyes and smiles up at me. "Good morning Clary Baby, I thought for our day together, we might want to begin by sleeping in" She grins.

"Good morning, Love. That sounds wonderful! Although, I truly doubt that your definition of 'sleeping in' actually includes much _sleeping_." I whisper, trailing my fingers up and down her bare arms.

"You just might be right about that, Clarissa, just _maybe_." She cocks a sideways smile and then, starting at the top of my head, she kisses every square inch of my body, right down to my tippy toes. This woman is fiiiine _and _she knows how to send a thrill right through me, every time.

"Mmmn, Baby, if this is all we do for our day together, you won't hear me complaining!" I say in my sexiest voice.

"Well, I do have something else planned for us as well, but we can book end it with time in the bedroom, if you like." She laughs.

"_Oooh,_ I like, _I like_!" I smirk. "Out of curiosity though, what _is_ the Isabelle Lightwood tour of Paris going to entail?" I can't help but ask.

"Clarissa, Clarissa. Don't you know me well enough to answer that without my help?" She smiles innocently.

"Ahh, shopping it is then!" I laugh.

* * *

><p>Our hotel happens to be located in one of Paris's premier shopping districts, so for a day out with Isabelle, we need stray no further than our own proverbial backyard. Rue Saint-Honoré has some of the most lovely high end shops and boutiques and so that's where we stay for most of our day together.<p>

We go to Emporio Armani first and Izzy spots an adorable little blazer which she tries on and looks _tres_ sexy in. She also tries on two pairs of trousers which somehow not only fit and manage to show off the curve of her beautiful bum but are also somehow flexible enough that she could probably fight demons in them.

She selects four dresses for me to try on, two black ones and two navy blue ones, insisting she needs to see more of my legs. I do not protest. Somehow, by just eyeballing them, all the dresses she chooses for me actually fit and they even look awesome!

Izzy also selects a pair of boots for herself which she says will be excellent for hiding weapons in and a pair of dressier pumps. I choose something called an open toed bootie which has a tall heel (great when you're short like me) and has slits up the front. They're super cute!

Isabelle tries a white stretch t-shirt with beads and a black runway t-shirt and I like her in both of them. Then she makes me try a black t-shirt that says 'Live, Love, Life' in black sequins. I must admit it's cute and she starts mauling me in it, so I guess I'm buying that too.

We ring through our purchases and then it's on to the next stop, Whistles, where Iz makes me get a black sparkle textured cami and a black sequin panel dress, so I retaliate by making her get a metallic pleated skirt and a leopard jumpsuit. Gosh she is _sexy_. Every time she tries something on I just want to rip it off of her.

I pick out a bonded stripe cropped top, a suzu wrap top and a graffiti print split back vest. Isabelle gets a foil patchwork vest, a white bandeau top, and a white sequin cami top. We each get a pair of jeans, Izzy's are black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and mine are navy skinny jeans with no rips. I also opt for a leather skater skirt and Iz gets a knitted skater skirt.

I get some elastic waist skinny trousers and Isabelle gets a Lola Jackson print jumpsuit. Then we pay for everything and head to the next store. We've gotten it down to a science. First we go into each store and start off by picking things out for each other to try on. Once we've tried on each other's 'I _must_ see you in this' selections, we pick out things we're interested in ourselves. It's a good system and we both come away happy.

* * *

><p>We eventually decide it's time to take a lunch break and head back to our hotel so that we can drop our bags off in the Penthouse, then stop by Bar 8 to have lunch.<p>

"Well, how are you enjoying our little outing my Darling?" Izzy asks me.

"It's been quite fun so far. I am especially enjoying watching you try on clothes Baby." I say, stroking her thigh under the table.

"Likewise, my Love, that's half the fun of shopping with you and one of the main reasons I suggested it. I get to watch you parade around in whatever skimpy little outfits I deem necessary. Which reminds me, I think we need to find a lingerie store next, don't you?" She smirks. The waitress arrives to take our drink order; Iz gets a J'aime Paris 2.0 and I order a Honey Kingston.

She proceeds to describe a lingerie store that she's heard about which isn't too far of a walk to from here. Then the waitress brings our drinks and we order the dim sum to share. Our food arrives and we chat while we lunch, about all kinds of things, such as the upcoming move to Idris and how bittersweet it is to be leaving New York behind. I tell her all about the catacombs with Jonathan and she tells me about the quest she and Jace went on in search of the perfect birthday party venue for me for tomorrow. Of course she doesn't tell me what they decided on and insists that it must remain a surprise for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After lunch, we make our way to the lingerie store she told me about, which is really more of a workshop than a store. An associate measures us and walks us through all of their selections, which are the materials and colors to choose from along with accessories like bows and lace that will be used in creating our custom pieces. We choose everything ourselves from scratch and then wait while they fabricate it. So we spend all afternoon here, selecting different styles and waiting while they are made for us.<p>

Isabelle selects four different sets and I select five because I've never had anything this fancy before in my life! We each make sure to choose a gold set that we plan to save for the wedding because even though we haven't picked out our dresses yet, Shadowhunter brides always get married in gold. Other than that, we both choose something in black, something in white and something in red. I also choose a green set because as a redhead, the color green is my _best friend_. Plus it matches my eyes which I _love_!

By the time we head back to the hotel, we are so spent from our day of hard core shopping, that we head straight to the bedroom. At least, that's the excuse we give the boys but we don't do much sleeping because after seeing Isabelle in all of her new intimate apparel, I need to get my hands all over this girl's _beautiful_ body. I know that it drives her wild whenever I kiss her thighs, so I carefully circle them with kisses, leaving tiny little hickeys all the way around them that look a lot like garters. She tells me I'm a naughty vixen and that she loves _receiving them_ more than any of the store bought lingerie.

After a whole lot of fun in bed, we do eventually collapse from exhaustion, but first, Izzy ducks out to the living room to finalize tomorrow's plans with the boys. After all the birthday fun I've already had this week, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Birthday in the City

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire... notre belle Clary… Joyeux Anniversaire!" I am awoken by Izzy, Jon and Jace singing their beautiful French rendition of Happy Birthday! How sneaky of them to learn this and practice it somehow without my knowing! I applaud heartily.

"That was wonderful! Thank you all so much!" I smile up at them.

They're all perched on the bed beside me, so, being half asleep still, I pull them all into a group hug without thinking, only to hear Isabelle exclaim "Clary, Darling, you're crushing your roses!" That's when I realize that they are each holding a bouquet of roses!

Izzy's bouquet is red, Jace's bouquet is orange, and Jon's is lavender. "They're all beautiful! Is there anything significant about the colors?" I ask.

"Yep, mine are red. Red represents romantic and abiding love. And they represent your courage and passion as a person." Isabelle says holding them out to me.

"They are beautiful, thank you Sweetheart!" I smell the sweet roses and sigh blissfully.

"Mine are orange which represents my fascination, passion, desire and enthusiasm for you. They also represent the positive energy you give me and how proud I am of you. I love you, my Little Spitfire!" Jace says and hands me his.

"Aww, thanks Jacey Baby!" I sniff them as well and turn to face Jonathan.

"And lastly, lavender represents enchantment, adoration and love at first sight. They also represent the mysterious and unattainable, which, for all intents and purposes is what you _should be_ to me, so it's my way of showing you how grateful I am that that isn't the case for us. Thank you for loving me in spite of what the rest of the world thinks about it. I love you, Clay."

Okay, and now I'm crying. "Oh, _my Jonathan_! I love you, big brother. Don't_ ever_ doubt it, okay?" I take the flowers and hold them off to the side so I can kiss him passionately.

"Let me take all of these for you, so that they don't get squished anymore hunny." Izzy says.

"Yes and I'll grab your tray and bring it in. We made you a Parisian breakfast in bed!" Jace grins.

They've intentionally given me a moment alone with Jonathan as he obviously needs it. I grab him and pull him onto the bed with me. "Jon, are you having doubts about us?" I ask, hesitantly.

"No! Clarissa, not for a second! I just, well, keep half-expecting that _you will_. I mean, I just am so glad to have you in my life, I'm afraid I'll mess this up somehow. Two years ago, it never would have even crossed my mind that I could even get to know my sister, let alone that she'd be this _beautiful_ and could possibly _ever fall in _love _with me_, it's just unreal."

"_Oh Baby! _I want you to stop this line of thinking, right now. Maybe it's not that common for other people, no, but for one thing, you and I did not grow up together, and for two, I was raised to accept the idea of siblings as a couple because of close family friends of ours, and you, my Love, were raised on a hippie commune. So I'd say personally that what constitutes _'normal'_ for _us_, as opposed to mundanes or even other Shadowhunters is a totally different thing, okay? So yes, for _us_, this is very much real, and _I_, your _sister_, very much love you Jon. Please don't ever forget that."

"Thank you, Clarissa Morgenstern, for alleviating my concerns, as well as for loving me in the first place." Jonathan sighs in relief and wraps me in a big hug, just as Jace and Izzy return.

"And on that note, here is your breakfast, Milady." Jace smiles widely, placing the tray on the bed for me.

"And I made you a café noisette, its espresso with a dash of cream. I gave you raw sugar on the side because it tastes really good if you leave some granules not stirred in when you drink it, _trust me_." Izzy laughs.

The coffee _is_ really good! And so is the tray of food, which includes baguette with brie, croissant with jam, a yogurt and some sliced strawberries. Since an ordinary French breakfast might be one of these items not all of them, it's evident that they are bent on spoiling me for my birthday.

"So, where are we going today?" I ask, hoping to get the inside scoop on how I will be spending my birthday.

"Well," Izzy says. "We have each selected an activity for the day." She smiles and casts a look at Jonathan.

"For the first part of the day, I've booked us in at Sur un Arbre Perché, translated it means _perched on a tree_. It is a restaurant and shiatsu, so we will begin with shiatsu massages and then have lunch. I've booked the swinging chairs which are suspended from a 'tree' in the restaurant. So we can eat in the air. I thought it might be kinda cool. Jonathan says.

"That sounds amazing!" I grin, wondering what could possibly be as cool as that.

"Okay Clary, now brace yourself. For dinner tonight, I got us tickets to the dinner show of the _Revue Féerie_ at the Moulin Rouge!" Jace practically squeals.

"Moulin Rouge? Isn't that the windmill place in that movie with the singing and the dancing?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's more than just that! It's a _cabaret_, Clary, the first of its kind. It's the very place where the can-can dance was invented." Jace smirks.

"The can-can? Isn't that the one where they flip their skirts up and show off their panties?" I grin.

"The one and only, yeah and from the looks of their website, there are even skimpier costumes than that."

"Sweet!" I laugh. Leave it to Jace to come up with something tawdry for my birthday!

"And last, but I hope not least, is _my choice_, the after party. We'll be heading to Le Carmen for dancing and drinks which is a bar and nightclub that just so happens to be open until five in the morning, so we can party the night away Baby!" Izzy gushes.

"Why thank you, my beauty. It all sounds awesome! Thank you all so much for all of this birthday excitement!" I smile.

"Don't thank us til it's over, you may not like any of it." Jace laughs. Of course he knows I'll love it.

"Sure, sure, maybe we should just stay here and stay in bed all day?" I suggest, teasing of course.

"No can do Angel, we have reservations!" Jonathan laughs, dragging me out of bed. By this time I'm done eating, so now we decide to play the 'let's see how well four people can fit in the shower' game (which is definitely one of our favorites). After everyone is ready for the day, we head out to go first to our shiatsu massage appointments.

* * *

><p>After our amazing shiatsu massages and a delicious lunch, eaten on swings, which is super cool, we decide to go to Place de l'Étoile to see the Arc de Triomphe, since we have some time to kill before our dinner show and we want to see as many Parisian landmarks as we can before we head back to the good old US of A.<p>

It's a lot bigger in person than it looks from a distance. I hadn't realized this before but it was commissioned by Napoleon. He never got to see it finished though because he was defeated at Waterloo in 1815. Construction was put on hold until 1833 when it was resumed during the reign of Louis Philippe and it was completed in 1836.

The tomb of the Unknown Soldier is pretty surreal to see as well. Its flame never goes out. The grave represents all of the French soldiers who died during the first (and second) world war. It's very interesting to experience all of this rich mundane history because as a Shadowhunter, our history lessons are much different and we don't learn a lot about the mundane world because we are too busy protecting it from the constant barrage of demonic onslaught. It's nice to experience some of the beauty of what we are protecting.

The Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower and everything else we've seen here has been exactly that, beautiful. Paris is a beautiful city that I would encourage anyone to visit, given the opportunity. When we finish touring the monument, we leave to get to the Moulin Rouge in time for our dinner reservation.

* * *

><p>As soon as we pull up to the Moulin Rouge we see the famous windmill! I'm already getting excited. We make our way inside past the crowds of people and eventually take our seats. It is seven o'clock when we begin the meal and are delighted by three courses of the finest French gastronomy and wonderful wine to accompany our meal.<p>

After indulging in all of these wonderful delights, time flies and soon, it is nine o'clock and time for the show to begin. The lights go out the curtain is raised and the troupe appears onstage. The first scene begins and we are treated to spectacular costumes and rousing musical numbers. The dancing is beautifully choreographed and the first scene is magical! And the little red lamp at our table made it possible to still see each other and our drinks while enjoying the show. Speaking of red, the red ostrich looking costumes are tres sexy! Wow!

The second of the four scenes brings us, of all things, pirates in Indonesia. Oh and the pirate captain is pretty sexy! Not to mention the gold clad temple girls. There are mystical priestesses, a _Gorgon, _and a woman being offered to an aquarium full of snakes, but don't worry, she comes out on top. Oh and now, there is a man and a woman floating over the audience in brightly colored, glow-in-the-dark costumes. Aww, and it looks like the pirate captain and his dream girl live happily ever after, despite the crazy Gorgon lady.

The third scene is of a circus, complete with a ring master, different kinds of clowns, miniature horses (complete with jockey girls), Siamese twins, a lion tamer, acrobats and jugglers, etc. It's a lot like a regular circus but with a lot more skin showing and a whole lot more singing, which is pretty cool.

The fourth scene is a tribute to Parisian women throughout the years. It showcases the different styles of each different time period from 1900 onward. There are even some crazy pink costumes that look like the Truffula trees from the Lorax but also light up like neon signs!

The best part of the whole thing though is by far the Can-Can dancing. The costumes are gorgeous and they really go all out with the stunts. You can tell they take a lot of pride in the dance because it originated there. I even think one of their hiring requirements for the dancers must be the flexibility to do a full side split as well as a full front split because they can all do them, which makes me think they'd also make excellent Shadowhunters!

Anyway, the show is amazing and we all have a total blast.

Before we leave, I insist on picking up the soundtrack and a few souvenirs. Now, it's time we head to Le Carmen to get our drink on and dance on!

* * *

><p>We have an amazing time at the club dancing. There are two stories to the bar, one is quieter and one is more like a club environment. We dance the night away, as planned and by the time we do eventually have to leave they are closing the place up for the night and its already five o'clock in the morning! I cannot believe we partied so late or that this entire day has gone by so <em>quickly<em>!

We head back to the Penthouse and after we all get out of our evening wear and Izzy and I take off our makeup, we crash right away, since we are all so exhausted from our long day of birthday festivities. What a fun day it was!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Homecoming

We spend the last day of our Paris trip touring museums and galleries. My favorite is definitely Musée Rodin because I love his sculpture 'The Kiss'. All in all it is a pretty wicked last day and the artist in me totally rejoices and revels in it.

All too soon, it's time to say goodbye to the Mandarin Oriental and with it, our beautiful penthouse suite. We take a taxi to the airport and go through all of the necessary security and customs and are finally waiting to board our plane and head home to the Big Apple. This will be the last couple of weeks we can even call New York home, given our imminent move to Idris. We've decided not to announce the engagement right away, as we're going to host a special party to tell all of our family and friends.

Dad and Maryse are supposed to meet us at JFK once our plane lands in New York although we still have many hours in the air before we land. Jocelyn is also supposed to be coming to stay in town for the next couple of weeks to see us before we leave for Idris, attend our going away party & help us pack. And Alec and Magnus will be coming to Idris to get us settled in. We are blessed to have such helpful family and friends.

I am listening to music when Jace pulls my ear-bud out to talk to me. "Hey, earth to Princess Sexy Pants! What are ya listening to?" He smiles his cute, cocky grin at me.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you just call me?" I shake my head in confusion.

"Princess Sexy Pants, _no_?" He asks, as if he seriously thinks I might let him call me that.

"Um, no, thank you though, I _think_ that was supposed to be a compliment, but no, It sounds like something you ought to name a Barbie doll, not a _Shadowhunter_, sorry." I say, slightly exasperated.

He just laughs and ruffles my hair. "Oh Clary, you're too cute for words Babe! I love you." He croons, smushing my face with his. I scrunch my nose up at him.

"Jace Herondale! Have you been drinking?" I sigh, starting to understand his mood a little better once I notice the airplane bottles all over his tray.

"Just a _lottle_ bit." He says, attempting to measure a small space of air with his fingers, gradually widening it until it's somewhat more accurate, by which point he has both arms stretched way out.

"Jace, why!?" I groan, placing my head in my hands. His sense of humor is questionable at the best of times. Normally if he's been drinking, so have I, so it doesn't bother me but this time, I haven't had a drop.

"Shhh, don't yell at me! It's how I deal with airplane flights, truth be told, they make me a little nervous." He sighs.

"Oh. Really? I mean, with all of your bravado, I guess I wouldn't think _anything_ could make you nervous, Jace. I'm sorry I was critical about it. It's just weird being sober when you're drinking, that's all." I said rubbing his shoulders.

"Well there's nothing that says you have to _stay_ sober, you know. You _are_ legal now, Clary." He smirked.

"True." I smile, flagging down the flight attendant.

"Yes, Miss?" She smiles.

"May I please have a Coffee with Bailey's?" I ask.

"Sure, and I will have to see some ID." She asks.

"Not a problem" I say and pull out my passport.

"Thank you." She smiles and pours my coffee, handing me the little airplane bottle to add myself.

"Perfect, thanks!" I grin.

"Bailey's in Coffee is your idea of a _woohoo I'm eighteen_ _on an airplane_ drink?" He snickers.

"Nah, I had planned on getting a coffee anyway, so I wanted something to go with." I say as I kiss him and sigh. "Even when you're drunk, you're still damn sexy Jace."

"Why thank you little lady!" He says in his best John Wayne voice. I giggle and suppress an eye roll then put my ear-buds back in. Jace steals one and we sit together, snuggling and listening to music.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Jace is fast asleep and Izzy and I have been talking across the aisle for some time. "Why don't you just change seats with me Clay?" Jonathan asks. "Then you girls can talk without being interrupted when people walk by."<p>

"Okay, think anyone would mind?" I ask.

"I don't see why they would. Its first class and we're all travelling together." He says.

"Yeah okay, thanks Jon!" I smile and give him a big hug and a smooch as we do the seat shuffle.

"No problem, Sweetie." He grins and takes my seat.

"Hey Izzy Baby!" I say, joining her.

"Hey Clary! How's my little Honey-Bunches-of-Oats?" She grins.

I laugh. "Ugh! What is with everyone and silly nicknames today? Jace called me Princess Sexy Pants earlier." I must've raised my voice a bit because Jonathan heard me.

"If you want, _I_ can start calling you _Carrot Top_?" He laughs.

"_Do it and I'll make you go without sex for a month_!" I threaten. I know, I know, you're not supposed to use sex as a weapon but I'm sure he knows I'm _kidding_.

"Meh, I'd still have _Jace_." He shrugs.

"Yeah but a whole month with _no pussy_? Come on Jon, I know you're into finding your center and focusing on your chi and all that jazz but _even you_ couldn't handle _that_!" I laugh.

"It's not as if _you_ could go a whole month without _me_ _either_ Clay." He retorts.

"Like you say, there's always _Jace_." I smirk.

By this point the aforementioned Jace is awake again. "May I interject? If the two of you plan on boycotting each other and using me as a replacement I think I'm going to have to invest in some damned Viagra!" He laughs.

"Hmm, now I just have to figure out if getting Jace on Viagra would be worth going a whole month without Jonathan!" I say contemplatively to Izzy. "Decisions, decisions!" I laugh.

"Oh you're_ all _too much with your dirty innuendos and sexual candor, my poor _virgin _ears!" She laughs, pretending to faint. Then sits up abruptly, looking out the window.

"_Oh my gosh! I think I just saw Lady Liberty! I think we're home boys and girls_!" She nearly squeals.

Sure enough, just appearing on the horizon is the Statue of Liberty and New York Harbor! I hadn't actually realized I was homesick until now. Now I just want to get home and see our parents and our brothers and all of our friends. It's been an amazing two weeks, but it'll be nice to see everyone back home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom!<em>" Izzy yells. We are standing in the luggage area waiting for our bags and Izzy just spotted Maryse in this sea of people and is frantically waving her over. I see her motion to Dad that she's found us.

"Izzy! Clary! Oh, we've missed you so much! You _too_ boys!" Maryse laughs, hugging us each.

"Darling, let them save a _little _attention for dear old Dad _too_ would you please?" Our father laughs. "It's good to have you back" He says, taking his turn at hugging us.

"Max has been following your adventures via social media and has shown us some pictures of your trip that you've posted. We can't wait to hear _all_ about it!" Maryse gushes; subtly casting glances at Izzy's and my ring fingers and wiggling her eyebrows knowingly. I forgot that the boys spoke to them beforehand, so the Rents are already expecting our announcement before we even give it.

"_In good time_, Maryse, let's let them get settled in at home and maybe sleep off some jet lag before we ambush them, okay?" Father, always the pragmatic one, insists.

"Oh fine, _spoilsport_!" She pretend pouts. I never thought I would have missed their banter. This two weeks have been the longest Izzy and I have ever been away from our parents before. We've always been inseparable as a family. It's only recently, in our teenage years, that I've even started saying 'Dad and Maryse' and Izzy saying 'Mom and Valentine' and I think we only did _that_ to make ourselves feel less like sisters as we started developing _more than_ _sisterly_ feelings toward one another. Before that, we always called them Mom and Dad. (And they're _still_ Mom and Dad _to their face_ anyway.)

They're both _uncharacteristically_ chipper on the drive to the Institute, which I attribute to them being glad to have us back. "Did Jocelyn get into town yet?" I ask Dad.

"Yes, she's all settled in. She would have come with us but she wanted to make you kids a home cooked meal because she doesn't trust the airlines to have fed you properly, so there will lots for you to eat if you're hungry." He says.

"Yummy, we get Jocelyn's cooking!" Izzy cheers. "No offense, Mom." She amends, timidly.

"None taken, I _know _you love my cooking, Iz. However, Jocelyn has the market cornered on the organic, free trade, holistic, hippie foods, that's for sure." She smiles.

"She sure does. Although I must admit I've been pleasantly surprised by how much I am enjoying all of this newfangled hippie food." Dad smirks.

"Um, guys, when did actually Jocelyn get here? I was under the impression she'd be arriving shortly before we did?" I ask, since it sounds like she must've been cooking for them for a while now.

"She actually came down a week earlier. We've been busy making up for lost time." Maryse informs us as we pull up in front of the institute. "Jocelyn and I haven't seen much of one another since the days of the Circle, so we've had a lot to catch up on." She smiles.

* * *

><p>We all head up in the elevator and as we walk through the hallways, we begin hearing laughter and smelling the aromas of fresh cooked food wafting through the air.<p>

"Give it _back_, Maxwell!" Alec huffs, chasing our brother around the kitchen.

"Nope, shouldn't have left it on the counter if you didn't want me touching it, _Alec_!" As we round the corner its pretty obvious what's happened. Alec left his stele out; Max swiped it, now Alec is chasing him trying to get it back.

"Here Max, throw it to me!" Izzy calls.

"Izzy! Clary! You're _back_!" Max laughs.

"Yep, we're back, Midget Max." I throw my arms open and he runs at me full force, while simultaneously throwing Alec's stele to Izzy.

"Think fast Iz!" He laughs as I catch him up in my arms and twirl him around. Izzy is now playing keep away with Alec and his stele.

"Whoa Buddy! You've gotten heavy, what have they been feeding you around here, bricks?" I tease him.

"Nope, Aunty Jocelyn's been making us Vegan food!" He laughs. "_Which tastes about as _good_ as bricks_!" He stage whispers.

"I heard that!" Jocelyn calls, carrying steaming bowls of food to the table. "You said you liked your breakfast today, that's progress isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am. I actually don't _mind_ your cooking, although you _could_ use a little less green stuff if you wanted." He asked hopefully.

"Oh but Max, green stuff helps you grow up big and strong so you can be a rough and tough Shadowhunter one day. Isn't that worth eating it?" Jonathan asks ruffling his hair.

"Maybe but meat would _too,_ you know." He nods emphatically. We all laugh, heading to the table. Over dinner, we tell stories of Paris and our adventures there.

"Clary, could you please pass the Hummus?" Jocelyn asks. She is sitting to my left hand side and as I hand it to her, she takes a peek at my ring.

"Say, those came out pretty well!" She nods in approval.

"Yeah, I had trouble with one of the knots you showed us and Jon had trouble with the other one, so we alternated the pattern and just took turns tying them off." Jace says between mouthfuls.

"_No,_ _I like it_ with the two knots alternating. It's more personalized especially since you collaborated on them. And your clay beads are a _thing of beauty_ boys. You've done well with these." She smiles.

"Well, I guess that since three quarters of the room is in on the secret we may as well tell the rest of you." I grin. "We _are_ going to have a party to announce it officially though, so you all have to keep this on the down low until then please."

"Oh my gosh! Are those…" Magnus begins exchanging looks with Alec as they realize what it is that we're saying. "Engagement rings?" Alec finishes, eyes bugging wide.

"They sure are!" Izzy smiles as we hold our hands out for everyone to see. "And not just any old engagement rings. The boys _made _them. _From scratch_, even the _beads _are handmade!" She exclaims.

"_Wow_, you guys are getting _married_?" Max asks. "But then you'll be, like, _old people_!" He says in disbelief.

"_Hey now_!" Dad chimes in, chucking a pea pod at Max. "I believe our son just called us _old_, Maryse."

"Oh Valentine, let's be realistic here. If the shoe fits…" Jocelyn laughs. "Anyway, I think what we're all trying to say is; Congratulations, you four!" She smiles and they all echo the sentiment as rounds of congratulations are passed around the table along with hugs, followed by a champagne toast. I guess they must've known we couldn't wait to tell them!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dinner Engagement

So our immediate family all know about the engagement now, which is a relief because I am so not great at keeping secrets. And it's a big help to have them in on it because they've sort of taken over the planning of our engagement party so that we don't have to lift a finger, all we have to do is show up when the time comes.

"Hey Clary, what do you guys want for the wine selections at the party? I was thinking we'd offer a white, a red _and _a rosé, so that there will be something for everyone." Alec asks.

"Good question Alec! There are so many wonderful French wines; maybe some of the more unique ones would be best. Château-Grillet is an excellent white wine that we tried while we were there, although it can be a little hard to come by. For a red, I'm going to recommend Alphonse Mellot Sancerre Rouge Génération XIX for this occasion, especially because when I translated their website to English on our trip while looking up wines it said something about the mineral blending the fruit and wine, in a _polygamous marriage_. Which I know is just a metaphor but I still say it's a fitting one considering the occasion, right? And lastly for a rosé perhaps Domaine de Terrebrune? I can write them down if you'd like. We had a lot of wine in France; those were just some of my favorites." I smile.

"Yes, if you could write them down, that would help immensely, thank you." He says and darts across the room to ask Isabelle a question. I write down the wines and take him the list. As I turn to walk away, I feel a hand close over my eyes and another arm lift me up in the air. I easily break the hold, because well,_ I am the best after all_, only to find that it's Uncle Lucian!

"Uncle!" I exclaim. "It's good to see you! I'm so glad you could make it for our little party!" I say, smiling. "Did the rest of your family come?"

"Clarissa, it's great to see you as well! Yes, Amatis is taking the kids to the training room as we speak so they can burn off a bit of steam before dinner tonight. We wouldn't have missed it for the world! Your father was very vague about what we will be celebrating but I gather it must be something of a monumental nature based on his insistence that we all be here."

"Oh it is. But don't worry, its good news, at least _I_ think so." I laugh.

"Well great! We're going to go get ourselves settled in meanwhile and meet back here before the party starts. We'll see you soon!" He pats me on the shoulder and heads off to go find Amatis.

A while later, Maia shows up, without Simon, who has decided to come as a projection, rather than hang out in the sanctuary away from everyone else, so we'll be setting that up for him closer to the start of the party. We've promised them that we'll also make time for a Foosball game again before we leave for Idris.

Soon after that, the Penhallows arrive, with Aline bringing her new girlfriend along, who we haven't met before. We soon learn that it was after hearing about Alec and Magnus and later Izzy and I and the boys that _she _got up the courage to come out to _her parents_ and to ask out Helen Blackthorn. As such, she's super grateful and it appears we've made a friend for life.

Some more Shadowhunter friends continue to pile in gradually. We even invited a few of Jon's and Jace's old friends from Ithaca and we cast glamours so that they think the party is in a warehouse and that the attendees are all mundanes. Pretty soon the place is completely packed and we're ready to 'get this party started' so to speak. The planning committee, which consisted primarily of Jocelyn, Maryse, Alec and Magnus, have gone _all out_! The music is _hoppin_, the dinner is_ wonderful_, Alec even came through with my suggested wines somehow, and everyone has a blast.

During the latter part of the dinner segment, when everyone is pretty much finished eating, I take the liberty of being the one to make the announcement, which is how we planned it because it's always been my style to speak up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my family and I would like to thank you for attending this little get together. By this point, I can imagine you're all chomping at the bit to know why we've gathered everyone together tonight. It is because Jace, Jonathan, Isabelle and I have a personal announcement we would like to make. I'm sure most, if not all of you know by now, that we just returned from a trip to Paris. Well, while Isabelle and I left New York thinking we were going to Paris_ strictly_ to see the sights and celebrate my birthday, it turned out, that our boys had other intentions.

"So, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, under the beautiful city lights of Paris, we found ourselves presented with two little boxes. Containing hand tied, macramé rings with handcrafted clay beads. These special rings, engraved with the initials J.F. squared, for Jace and Jonathan Fairchild (which _are_ the names that Jocelyn raised them with), are a symbol of their love for us. And the fact that those very rings are on our fingers today, and that all of you _are here_, should tell you, that the four of us are _indeed_, getting married!"

I am very nervous as I finish speaking because, given the many social taboos surrounding our union, I think a large part of me expected them to throw tomatoes or something. Instead, what I hear stuns my ears, because it's actually _applause_! They aren't looking at us with disgust or judgement in their eyes. They're looking at us with pride and with admiration, for doing what most people wouldn't have even _attempted_. For being ourselves, despite what others may think. For bravely choosing love, even if ours is highly unconventional. We are _extremely_ blessed, because somehow, these people, love and support us unconditionally. It's a little bittersweet to be honest, when I think of all the people who _aren't_ so lucky.

So many people around the world have to _hide_, every day. Some have to hide their feelings because their relationships are 'inappropriate'. Some are forced to hide their religion because revealing their beliefs could mean death for them. There are even _whole villages_ whose children have to hide from gang recruiters or the sex trade, etc. And here _we_ are, four people committing to one another in one of the most shocking, unconventional, bizarre, relationships possible. And we're just, _accepted_? Our friends and family just _love us anyway_? It almost doesn't seem right.

Maybe it's because we're New Yorkers, and in a big city like this, people just expect weird things to happen. Or maybe it's because Jace is the _last Herondale_, which is a little like being _the last unicorn_, so everyone is in awe of him and he can do no wrong in their eyes. Or maybe it's because they know that we're the best of the best Shadowhunters and so they accept us because _they need us_. Or maybe, they just _love us to pieces_ but whatever the reason, we _are_ being accepted, and it's a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations to the four of you!" Uncle Lucian exclaims as they stop by our table to wish us well.<p>

"Thank you, Uncle Lucian, Aunt Amatis. We owe you both more than you can possibly know. You sort of paved the way for us within the Shadowhunter community as well as with our family. If the two of you hadn't been so open about your own relationship, we wouldn't have ever had a leg to stand on, you know." I say, hugging them both.

"You'd be surprised how often we hear things like that. In fact, when Alec started dating Magnus, I believe his exact words to Maryse and Valentine were 'Hey, at least I'm not dating my _sister_.' Which I'm sure he meant in the most loving way possible." Uncle laughs.

I laugh too. "Poor Alec, if he thinks _you two_ are weird, what must he think of _us_?" I don't notice right away that Alec and Magnus have just walked up.

"He thinks; _that two beautiful girls, who have been in love with one another since they were old enough to know what that means, met two handsome princes (who just so happened, to be in love themselves, as well, and _also_ just so happened to be their brothers) and they fell in love with the princes too and they all lived happily ever after_." Alec says in a sappy fairytale voice and smiles.

"Okay, so, before Isabelle has time to go off on her tangent about how _she_ isn't _biologically_ related to any one of us like she does whenever anyone plays the incest card now, I'd like to point out that before we get to the _official_ happily ever after, we have to survive the move to Idris, _then_ the wedding and then whatever else life decides to throw at us. So I think you're skipping ahead a few chapters, Alec. Not that I think it will be anything but awesome, it's just that we have _a lot_ to deal with before we get there." I sigh exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, Alec, it's just that with the move coming up, I'm a little stressed right now." I lament.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sure between your homecoming from Paris, the engagement party, and soon your farewell party, you're probably _all_ pretty pooped." He nods, allowing me my cranky mood.

"Thanks Alec, I'm glad you realize I'm not trying to be a raging bitch, I'm just not in a fairytale mood right now." I grin.

"Yeah, I'm thinking once these guests clear out, we need to get this one to bed." Jace says, as I lean on him for support.

"Maybe yeah, though, I may take time for a _bubble-bath _first, to relax a bit." I laugh, sleepily.

"Just so long as you don't fall asleep and drown in it, okay?" Jon says.

"Ooh, I call keeping Clary awake in the bath!" Izzy exclaims a tad too loudly. Thankfully the only people standing nearby by now are Alec and Magnus, and they just laugh.

We say goodnight to all of our guests as they gradually disperse over the next hour. Those who've come from Idris make plans to get together with us once we get settled in over there and those who live here assure us they'll see us at our farewell party if not before then. It's turned out to be a pretty great night. We thank the family for all their help in getting the party together and then we retire, totally exhausted and ready for sleep!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Farewell New York!

The rest of the time until our move to Idris ends up flying by so quickly, it's almost scary! And what else is scary is how great of a mood Dad and Maryse have been in this _entire time_. Don't get me wrong, they're not normally the biggest grumps ever by any means but they're normally not nearly this _chipper_ either.

At first we thought it was the fact we had come home that they were so happy about, but if that was the case, shouldn't they be sobering up, now that we're getting ready to_ move away_? No, it's got to be something else. And on the second last day before we leave, it becomes pretty clear what that _something_ is.

"So, you must be relieved that you'll be heading back to the commune soon hey?" I ask Jocelyn, as we seal one of the last of my boxes with packing tape.

"Oh, well, actually I've decided to extend my stay here for a while. You know, hang around the institute, keep everyone in line, that sort of thing." She laughs. Okay, that's weird. I thought she was just here for us but I guess it's been partly about catching up with old friends.

"Oh cool, I guess that'll help everyone adjust to having _us_ gone if you stick around a bit. That's awfully _nice_ of you, I know you must be getting homesick." I smile as I add the box to the rest of the pile.

"Nah not really. Actually, it's kind of the opposite. Being at the Institute has made me realize how much I've missed being a Shadowhunter. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never_ officially_ quit. I still have my marks, obviously and Ithaca _does_ get the _occasional_ demon too but it isn't the same as when your submersed in the culture of the Clave. I find I've really missed that." She sighs.

"Oh, well maybe you could get back into it then, I mean, if it's what you want?" I ask.

"Yeah, maybe. I dunno, we'll see. I'm just having fun hanging out with everyone for now. I'm gonna play it by ear and see how things go." She grins.

"Cool, well regardless of where you end up, promise you'll keep in touch okay?" I ask gently. "It's been really nice getting to know my mother." I say, trying not to cry.

"Oh baby, you should _save_ those tears for your farewell party. Raziel knows, there'll be enough crying then!" She laughs pulling me into a hug.

* * *

><p>So, after our emotional talk, Jocelyn and I each go about our day separately, both having things that needed doing. I still want to spend some more time with her before we leave for Idris. So that's why I stay up past when the rest of my little family go to bed. Jocelyn's been a total night owl since she's been here, staying up until well past when everyone else does. So I figure I'll stay up with her this time.<p>

We're sitting in the library and have been talking for quite a while when she begins yawning exaggeratedly. "You look tired, I probably shouldn't keep you up much longer." I say.

"Same with you, you have a big day tomorrow." She says, seeming relieved. "I'll walk you to your room and then I'll turn in for the night." She tell me.

"Okay, thanks." I say. It's been so nice having her around I'm going to be sorry to leave when we've only recently found each other.

She walks me to my room and we say our goodnights. She heads for the guest room that she's been staying in and I go into my room. A few minutes late I remember I haven't brushed my teeth, so I grab my stuff and start to head down the hallway. What I see next, _stops me in my tracks_. Jocelyn comes out of her room and heads over to Dad and Maryse's room, which wouldn't necessarily be that weird, _except that she is_ _wearing a slinky __negligee_!" Oh. My. Angel.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jonathan<em>! _Jonathan, wake up_!" I hiss, climbing into the bed we are sharing tonight, which is convenient because he is _exactly_ the person I need to talk to right now.

"Huh, what's up Clay? Baby, not to be a _dick_ but, it is _the middle of the night_." He sighs.

"Well not to be a _bitch_ but this is _important_, so I need you fully awake right now, okay?" I ask, semi-frantic.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm sorry. Now what is your emergency, Gorgeous?" He smiles, obviously trying to calm me down from whatever calamity I'm in the midst of.

"I _think_… and I could just be crazy here… but I think that there _might_ be a chance… that our parents could be _back together_." I say uncertainly.

"What? But, that's not _possible_, is it? I mean, Dad's with Maryse, right?" He asks, looking just as confused as I am.

"Yep, Dad's still _very much_ with Maryse, _obviously_, after the way they were _making out in the kitchen_ while they were cooking dinner tonight. But Jonathan, I just watched _our mother_ walk into _Dad and Maryse's room_ dressed in something skimpier than I would have _even guessed she owned_! So can you tell me what _other_ explanation there is besides the _obvious_?" I spit out all in a rush. He's quiet for a while, thinking over what I just said.

"Clary, are you saying that… _the three of them_?" He asks and I slowly nod, not waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Seriously, you _really_ think so?" He asks shaking his head, as if to clear it.

"Yeah Jon, it looks as if our parents are _taking a page right out of _our_ playbook_." I say, still shocked.

"Well, Jocelyn _is_ a hippie and I've seen a lot of stranger things back on the commune, so that isn't too shocking for_ her_ part but, Dad and Maryse? They seem a lot straighter laced than that to me." He says.

"Yeah, I would have thought so too. But then again, they raised Izzy and I, as well as Alec, so I guess maybe the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree after all. I wonder if _Max_ will grow up to be normal at least." I laugh.

"Oh Clay, normal is _highly_ over rated." Whispers my brother into my ear, _before kissing me passionately_.

* * *

><p>Starting the next morning, the Institute is a busy place again. We spend the morning running boxes, by portal, directly to Herondale Manor. By lunch we're famished and head to Taki's. That afternoon, we decide to train because it's our last time to use the training room here and it's where all four of us first trained to become Shadowhunters, so it's sort of become sentimental for us.<p>

Then everyone gets together for our farewell dinner along with a few extra friends and family. It's all super emotional and everyone around the table takes turns sharing what they'll miss most about having us around. Max's goodbyes are the hardest for us because we won't be around as much while he's growing up and we're all gonna miss him_ tons_.

"The thing I'm going to miss about Clary is when she buys me Manga every Friday. The thing I'll miss about Izzy is when she makes me peanut butter sandwiches. The thing I'll miss about Jonathan is when we play hide and seek and he forgets to come find me. And the thing I'll miss about Jace is when he plays his guitar for us." Max says as we _all_ try not to cry.

"Remember Max Attacks, we're only a portal away okay?" Izzy reassures him.

"Yeah, that's right Midget Max, anytime you need to see us, ask Magnus to send us a fire message and we'll portal right home as soon as we're able, okay?" I smile and mess his hair up.

"And Max-a-Million, you know I never actually _forgot about you_ while we were playing hide and seek, right?" Jonathan says.

"I know, it was an endurance test, right?" Max asks.

"Yeah, just honing your skills buddy." Jon laughs.

"By the way Maxie, I made you this. It's a CD of me playing your favorite guitar songs. So you can put it on when you miss us and pretend we're jamming out, k?" Jace says, giving him the disc.

"Wow, _thanks Jace_!" Max gushes.

"No problem, little man. And if you like it a lot, we can make another one the next time we visit, okay?" Jace smiles.

"Okay and can you _also_ play for us _tonight_ before you go? Just for a little while?" Max pleads.

"I think we have enough time for that." Jace says, getting out his guitar. For the next hour we sing along as Jace plays. Starting with 'American Pie', he chooses songs that are about saying goodbye or traveling. 'Cruisin'' of course and 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' and 'King of the Road'. He does 'Hit the Road Jack' just for a laugh and 'Ain't no Sunshine', 'I Will Remember You' and 'Suds in the Bucket'.

"While I'd like to hear 'Goodbye Says it All' I think that would be the wrong kind of goodbye for this occasion. Although there was a time when that song was all I listened to." Dad says.

Jocelyn casts him a look. "Seriously, we're going_ there_ right now? I was _stupid_, okay? I was _young_ and I was stupid. Baby I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. It's like the _biggest_, if not the_ only_ regret of my life, okay?" She pouts.

_Hmm, if we weren't thinking something was going on before, we all are now._ "Okay here, Jace, I have a request please." Jocelyn says and whispers something to Jace who then begins to play. And here, _in front of all of us_, our mother proceeds to sing 'Time in a Bottle' to our father. By the end of it, Jocelyn and Dad and Maryse all have watery eyes, although I'm sure if you ask any one of them, they'd say it was still just the onions in the air from dinner. After all, Shadowhunters don't cry, especially ones their age.

"Okay Joce, now it's my turn." Dad says and begins to sing 'Hard to Say I'm Sorry'. At the end we all clap and of course, I take a moment to be clever.

"Okay you two, that was really cute and while I think congratulations might be in order here, I'm also really hoping you all don't break out into the theme from 'Three's Company' right now cuz I think I might be sick." I laugh.

We talk about their unofficial reunion for a bit and make a few jokes about the three of them copying us. Now, Jace starts to play one last travel song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' (which is totally irrelevant because we're leaving through a portal, but whatever, we sung it before our trip to Paris, so now it's sort of become a tradition) and we all sing together.

Now it's time for last minute hugs with everyone before we head off to the new home awaiting us. Alec and Magnus are coming to stay with us for a couple weeks while we get set up, so everyone says goodbye to them, too as we finally step through the portal. Goodbye New York City, goodbye Institute, goodbye childhood, goodnight moon, hello Idris!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: At Home in Idris

"Well, we're here at last!" Jace exclaims, as the last of us come through the portal, with the remainder of our belongings which weren't brought over earlier. He turns the key in the lock and lets us all in, holding the door open for us.

"Great, now we just have to unpack and decide where to put everything. At least we already furnished the place so we basically only have to arrange our personal belongings." I say.

"Aww, well hopefully there is still _some _decorating to be done? That's the thing I was most looking forward to!" Magnus sighs.

"Well if you'd like you can hang pictures. That's sort of like decorating. And if you could _please_ find a place to hang my Desiderata that would help too." I smile, thrusting a cardboard box at him full of pictures etc.

"It looks like those curtains we had ordered finally arrived and our caretaker must have brought them in. They're here now and they have to be hung and there are _a lot _of windows to cover. Jonathan, would you help for while please? If we're still at it when Jace and Clary finish unpacking their things, they can spell you off." Izzy asks, batting her eyes.

"Yeah no problem Iz, although for Clay to spell me off, you might have to get her a step ladder." Jon teases.

"Hey! No short jokes." I pout, smacking him playfully.

"Where do you guys want_ this_?" Alec asks, holding up a length of cloth netting. "And what is it _for_?" He puzzles.

"That can go in the spare room for now, I guess. And it's a hammock... for my teddy bears." I say, blushing slightly.

"You do know you're eighteen years old, right?" Jace chimes in. "_See_, we don't need to make _short jokes_, Jon, she gives us _enough_ fodder without them." He laughs, ruffling my hair up.

"What _is _this, pick on Clary day?" I ask laughing, because I know their just giving me a hard time and not serious.

"Nope, that's tomorrow Babe. _This_ is kiss-Clary-all-over-until-she's-too-aroused-to-care-_how_-much-we-tease-her Day." Izzy says. "And I think I might need to take a temporary rain check on hanging those curtains while I ravage my woman. Sorry boys!" She giggles, scooping me up and carrying me off to her bedroom.

Since the manor house is six bedrooms, we chose to have a big 'family room' for the communal bedroom and then each take a smaller room for our own so that we have our own space as well, leaving one room as a guest/spare room. Although if we have a larger number of guests, each of our rooms can be used as a guest room, as we'll all primarily be sleeping in the family room.

"But Izzy, doesn't it make more sense to hang the curtains first, since the point of the curtains is to offer us privacy?" I inquire.

"Psh! _Says the exhibitionist_. You know, we live in the _countryside_ now, if anyone comes all the way out here just to peak in our windows, they _deserve_ a show, I'd say." She laughs.

"Mmmn! I like the way you think Izzy Baby!" I say, kissing her passionately. The nice thing about being in our own place, we don't even bother to lock the bedroom door. Heck if Alec and Magnus weren't here, we probably wouldn't even have bothered to _shut_ the door.

* * *

><p>By the time we emerge from the boudoir, both blissfully happy and satisfied, Jonathan has most of the curtains hung in the common areas of the house already and Jace is completely unpacked. Magnus has all of the pictures hung as well as my Desiderata, which hangs beautifully in the front hall. Alec unpacked all of the boxes that don't belong in the bedrooms, and is now cooking us breakfast.<p>

Idris is in a totally different time zone than New York, being as it's halfway around the world. So when we arrived, at around ten o'clock in the evening NY time, it was around six o'clock in the morning here. Everyone's been unpacking etc. for three hours straight (except Izzy and I but _believe you me_ we were working up an appetite too) so we're all ravenous by the time breakfast is ready. Thankfully we thought to buy groceries or we'd be all dropping dead from hunger!

"This looks great Alec, thank you!" I say, as we all gather around at the table. He's made us bacon, eggs, hash browns and waffles.

"Yes, thank you Alec and we're grateful to both of you for all of your help!" Izzy tells them. "We couldn't do all of this without you, at least not nearly so quickly and efficiently." She smiles.

"Yeah and at this rate we may actually get through this before we all collapse from exhaustion." Jace grins. Yesterday was a long day and what with the time change, none of us have slept. It's making for quite the long day but we'd rather get all the work done now so we can play later.

"And you made _bacon_, so obviously _I'm_ happy!" Jon says, taking a huge pile. Jocelyn raised the boys on a vegan diet, so now that they can eat meat, they've become a little obsessive about doing so.

"Well it's no problem. And Magnus and I are happy to help, aren't we?" Alec assures us.

"You bet. Any excuse for utilizing my uncanny ability for making things beautiful." Magnus smirks.

After breakfast, we clean up and get back to work. Everything's almost done. Jonathan and Izzy and I have our personal belongings left to unpack and then it's mostly just the finishing touches.

Alec and Magnus will be staying in the guest room for the two weeks they're here in Idris. So we let them set it up the way they want it, knowing Magnus can just use magic to do it and not have to really change anything around.

By lunch time, everything is completely finished and the house looks amazing! However after how long we've all been awake for, we decide take time for a nap so that we can stay up this evening and celebrate our first night in our new home.

* * *

><p>We nap away the afternoon and wake up just before dinner. After we eat, we stay up late visiting with Alec and Magnus. They have prepared a housewarming basket for us, which Magnus must have been hiding all this time with magic because it's a total surprise to us. It's stuffed to the brim with all kinds of goodies. There are champagne and chocolates, flavored coffee and biscotti, loose leaf tea and honey complete with an infuser ball and one of those wooden honey dipper thingy's. There is fruit (both fresh and dried), candies and cookies. And there are eight mugs and a matching serving tray.<p>

There are even some coffee table books based on our personal tastes. Jace's is a book of Sheet Music, Izzy's is a copy of Vogue, Jonathan's is a travel book called 1000 ultimate experiences, and mine is actually a blank sketchbook style book but the pages are all plastic covers with slide out inserts of drawing paper, so that I can insert my sketches and they will be protected.

We gush over the presents and thank them profusely. They are pleased at our response and Jace agrees to play some of the songs out of his new song book for us. He nails them surprisingly well, considering he hasn't played most of them before although he says he's heard most of the tunes. Eventually we all turn in, exhausted after celebrating with champagne and music and having a glorious first night in our new home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Old Friends, New Friends

We eventually have to say our goodbyes to Alec and Magnus. The days spent visiting with them have been fun and flown by all too quickly, of course. So when it's time, we send them on their way by portal and give them our letters to deliver to everyone back in New York for us. It's sad because we probably won't see them again until closer to the time of our wedding. Alec has always been close with Izzy and I, being near to us in age, so in some ways it's even harder than when we had to say goodbye to our parents and to Max. Plus Alec and Magnus being here visiting us has helped us to retain a piece of New York for a while and, now that's gone.

So after we mope around the house a bit, feeling blue and homesick for a couple of days (and having lots of sex to try and make up for it) we decide it might be a good idea to get out and about and meet some of our new neighbors. The houses out here in the country are set at quite a distance from one another and for some foolish reason we didn't think ahead to purchase horses for the estate, so we decide to make a day of it and tour around the countryside on foot. We pack a picnic lunch and set out, thankfully equipped with a map of the area so we _theoretically_ won't get too lost.

Since we don't know who lives in _most_ of the houses, we start out by looking up some relatives of ours. We go first to Morgenstern Manor, which is currently occupied by some of our distant cousins. Their names are Chelsea and Fredrick and they're a brother and sister, close to us in age and so, _of course_, they're weirded out when we tell them that we're all together, the four of us.

"Wow, you New Yorkers are _positively unhinged_ aren't you?" Chelsea asks us. "We'd heard the new family moving into Herondale Manor was from New York and that you lot were our age and somewhat _unconventional_ but _no one_ said _anything_ about _something like this_! And I'd say it's a bit more than_ unconventional_ to have _four people shagging_ and whatnot and you're all _related_ to boot! I mean _really_, are you people from _the moon _or something?" She shakes her head at us, trying to puzzle it out. Fredrick is obviously the one with all of the tact and diplomacy in the family.

"What my _dearest sister_ is trying to say is 'Welcome to Idris'! You'll have to _excuse her_; mum dropped her on her noggin as a baby and she's been a bit _out of sorts_ ever since, _haven't you, Chelsea_? And she _often_ forgets her manners. In actuality, we're awfully _glad_ to be getting some neighbors our _own age_. It's mostly older folk around here, so it's nice to see more young people coming into the area. Not to mention you're _Morgensterns_, so we're family! Anything you need, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask us, right? So what do you think of the place?" He asked, in his chipper British accent.

So we were launched, (as far as Fredrick was concerned at least). It was as if we'd been friends since the cradle. He told us who lived in which houses, who might have horses to sell us, what crops would grow best in our soil, the best shortcuts to Alicante, both on foot and by trail, which stores in town to buy from and which ones to boycott, etc. He was a veritable encyclopedia of information and unlike Chelsea, he seemed to appreciate our eccentricities.

_She_ took a lot longer to warm to us than her brother, however. And it wasn't until our third visit about a week later that she actually said _anything_ to us which wasn't _disparaging_. "So have you met any of the young people living in town? We know most of them and I can tell you who to talk to and who to avoid if you'd like?" Chelsea smiled. And that was it.

Apparently, when we told her about our lifestyle, it _really_ freaked her out and she didn't know what to make of us. Now that we've been to visit them a few times, she can see that we're not total weirdos who would just randomly start having sex in their living room or hitting on her and her brother. I guess she just needed to see for herself that in a lot of ways, we're just ordinary teenagers, who happen to be in a loving, committed, (albeit unusual) relationship.

Now, we're all thick as thieves. After that, she introduced Izzy and I to her two best friends; Keiko Makepeace and Luella Pontmercy, and we've been hanging out with their group ever since. Fredrick's being keeping our boys busy introducing them to all of _his_ friends (and he has _a lot_ because he's clearly the social type, more so than Chelsea). This weekend, there's going to be a huge party out at Pangborn Manor. Beatrice Pangborn is throwing it and she even stopped by our place to hand deliver us our invitation.

She said that her first cousins once removed were friends of our father from his old Circle days and that she has 'heard so many good things about him from them', that's she's 'dying to get a chance to entertain his children and get to know us better', so she'll be 'just thrilled' if we can come. She's pretty much at the top of Chelsea's 'do not trust' list, so I'm not too sure if we _should_ go, but it seems_ everyone_ is planning to, (including Chelsea) so we accept her invitation.

* * *

><p>We're getting ready to leave for the party and Izzy asks me to zip up her dress. "Please, Clary baby, it's just so <em>tight<em> that I can't quite reach it." She pouts, turning up the sultriness of her sexiest voice. I swear, it's her favorite activity to make me salivate over her while we're getting ready to go anywhere.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Watch yourself, or I'll be ripping this dress off of you instead." I say, reaching for the zipper.

"It's alright if you do, I have others." She says, spinning around in my arms. "And we have time." She looks up at me through her eyelashes, batting her beautiful shining eyes at me.

"Oh _fuck_!" I groan, giving up on resisting. I lift her up on the desk beside us and start tearing her dress off. In the meantime, Jonathan has come in to get us to help him with his tie because Jace is in the shower. He stands in the doorway, silently watching as I begin kissing Isabelle's breasts, which I have now freed from her dress and bra.

"_Raziel's sake,_ Clary! That feels _so good_! She exclaims as my mouth finds its way to her hard nipple. "Don't stop!" She practically yells. I know we have about 2.5 minutes until the sight of this overwhelms Jonathan and he can't help joining in, so I use that time to pick Izzy up and haul her over to the super king sized, family room bed. I figure the desk would have gotten uncomfortable real fast once there were three of us involved.

After about fifteen minutes, when things are just starting to really heat up, Jace comes in, naked, fresh from his shower, to start getting dressed. I doubt he was expecting to see something like this right now, so he's instantly sprung. "Wow, apparently it's not wise to go for a shower alone around here because you'll miss out on all the good stuff!" He smirks.

I look up from eating Isabelle long enough to pat the bed beside me and say "We've got _room_" with a big grin. I feel Jonathan's fingers disappear from playing with me, as he proceeds to pull Jace down into his former place.

"Yeah, and you take over for me while I go get a drink of water." He says and kisses Jace before leaving the room.

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Jace laughs and begins his ministrations where Jonathan left off. When Jon comes back, instead of taking over _for _Jace, he decides to be _in _Jace. So while I'm treating Isabelle and Jace is treating me, _he's_ being treated by Jonathan. After forty-five minutes more of this _heavenly pleasure_, I look at the clock and realize that if we don't get moving, we're going to be late. So we speed things up a bit and we all enjoy one final, _collective_, climax.

"I seriously hope this party is _worth it_." Izzy sighs, as we all rush to finish getting ready. "I didn't even have time for my after-peak chocolate!" Ever since Paris, with all its Champagne and fine chocolates, Isabelle insists on having a gourmet, dark chocolate truffle whenever we finish up in the bedroom. She's such a _princess_ and I love her for it.

"I'm sure it'll be a rockin' party, Iz, don't sweat it." Jace says, taking the liberty of zipping up the dress she's changed into, not trusting me to do it or we'll be right back where we started.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe they'll have chocolates there." Jon says, which is enough to motivate Izzy and we're all able to quickly finish getting ready and out the door to the party.

We were able to acquire a buggy and a team of horses, so we ride out to Pangborn Manor in that. We purchased two Gypsy horses, one with a black mane, one with a white mane and they're _quite_ the team. Very well trained, very good stock, as Shadowhunter horses usually are. The stallion's name is Wild Oats and the Mare is called Trixie Beast. They each have a beautiful, wild, fire in their eyes, as if you could untack them and send them off running and they'd never, ever stop. Yet they're _very_ well behaved. We were fortunate to find such a pair for sale so close to home.

And that's kind of a coincidence as well, since it turns out that the Blackthorn Manor is currently owned by Helen Blackthorn, aka Aline's girlfriend. And they've taken over the horse breeding operation that a Blackthorn relative had started there a few years back, so we bought our team through them and had a good visit with them in the process. They should be at the party tonight as well, along with all of our new friends.

* * *

><p>Well Beatrice Pangborn greets us at the door and it quickly becomes evident that she isn't anything like what I thought she'd be. <em>She's even worse!<em> "You must be the Morgensterns! Oh, I must say how pleased I am to meet you both!" She says to Jonathan and I, completely ignoring Izzy and Jace. "_Oooh_ Jonathan, my, my, how _much_ you do look like your father! And you, Clarissa, like a little _clone_ of Jocelyn! Oh, it is uncanny! _Like looking at a second generation of the Circle, although I mustn't say that too loudly, you never know who could be listening at these little events of mine. _Well come in, come in! I mustn't leave you standing in the cold. Autumn nights are so chill in the country!" She smiles her piranha like smile at us.

"Oh and these must be your _companions_, oh how _fortunate_ for you to all have each other. And a Lightwood and a Herondale to boot! You know what you're missing? _A Pangborn_, get it? Oh and I suppose we would need to find a Blackwell and maybe a Starkweather too. But there's a Penhallow here, and a Pontmercy, so that's a start. What do you say? _Are you loyal to your father's cause_?" She whispers the last part, afraid of being overheard.

"Excuse me but, our father no longer has a cause, at least not a cause which differs from _the cause_ of _all_ Shadowhunters. Our family, as well as the New York Institute from which we hail, have their_ loyalty_ with _The Clave_. Our father never speaks about the days of his rebellion, but I know that he _greatly regrets_ what transpired. All he's ever told us was that after being confronted by his Parabatai, our Uncle Lucian, he realized the error of his ways and put an end to his plans for an uprising. He disbanded the Circle and hardly ever speaks of it since. So, I'm sorry Beatrice, but if you're planning an uprising of your own, you'll have to _plan it without us_." I say pushing past her as we make our way through the crowd to join the rest of our friends.

"She's a real piece of work, isn't she?" Izzy scoffs. "Do you think we should tell the Clave about her? She _could_ pose a threat." The only way our family has escaped punishment over the years, after word got out about what Valentine had almost done, was by being super sticky about The Clave's rules and doing everything by the book. When Dad and Maryse applied for the New York Institute, it was only by promising _in writing,_ to make it the highest ranking of all the institutes, that they were even granted the position. Of course, with me and my special ability with runes, it became child's play (literally), for them to make good on that promise.

"Not yet, so far, it's just talk. She may be a bitch but she hasn't actually _done_ anything that we know of. I don't think it's enough for them to bother putting her on a watch list at this point. But she's going on _my personal_ watch list. We'll keep an eye on her ourselves and if we see anything suspicious, we can report it okay?" I ask Izzy, searching her face for agreement.

"Sounds good, Babe, thank you." She smiles, as the four of us head into the thick of the party and are soon dancing the night away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Wedding Plans

After the party, which was not actually _too _bad (other than having to put up Beatrice's occasional comments throughout the evening), we get into a sort of routine with our days. We spend most of our mornings planting our crops and the afternoons visiting the nearby collections of livestock and deciding what to purchase. In the evenings, we spend time relaxing together and begin to discuss our wedding plans. One evening, we invite the Graymarks over, along with Chelsea and Fredrick, to enlist their assistance in our planning.

I've chosen Chelsea to be my maid-of-honor and Isabelle is choosing Aline for hers. Luella, Rowan and Maia will be my bridesmaids. Keiko, Helen and a Lightwood cousin named Margaret will be Izzy's. Jace's best man will be Alec and Jonathan's will be Magnus. Keiko's brother Marcus, along with Simon and Stephan are Jace's groomsmen, while Jon's will be Fredrick, a friend of theirs called Sebastian Verlac, and Max.

"Are you going to have an accent color along with the traditional gold?" Amatis asks us.

"Yes, we were thinking of having Jon and Jace wear blue, in honor of their return to the Nephilim, so the colors would be gold and blue." Isabelle says, beaming.

"Ooh, that will look lovely!" Chelsea exclaims, taking another sip of her tea.

"I still can't believe Shadowhunter brides wear gold." Jonathan says shaking his head. "The white wedding dress is so ingrained in most of mundane culture that it's going to be so strange, seeing our brides in gold." He smiles.

"Yes but Clary couldn't have worn white anyway, so it's really a blessing." Jace smirks.

"_Jace!_ Did you have to say something like that in front of _everyone_?" Isabelle nearly shrieks out in horror.

"Oh Izzy, I think it's a little late to start worrying about preserving _my_ reputation. It's been _years_ since I've had one _worth preserving_, everyone knows that. And it's true, I'm glad to be wearing gold. If you had planned on wearing white, I would have had to wear ivory or cream and then we wouldn't match, so this is better." I laugh, pressing her hand reassuringly.

"What about your steles?" Uncle Lucian inquires, changing the subject. "Sometimes for a wedding, couples will purchase separate steles for the wedding runes, from what they would normally use, that way you can match them to your colors and it looks better in pictures." He smiles.

"That's a great idea, Uncle Lucian!" Izzy gushes. "I never would have thought of that but you're correct, we should coordinate them, thank you!" And it is decided that the task of acquiring the steles will fall to the best men and maids-of-honor. They will have our names and the date of the wedding engraved on them, the boys' steles will be blue and ours will be gold.

"What on earth will you do about flowers? Gold and blue aren't the most likely combination in nature." Chelsea asks.

"Oh, _I _can answer that _easy_. There is a bi-colored variety of Iris Germanica called 'Edith Wolford' whose falls are a lovely bright blue, topped with yellow gold standards. They should do quite nicely." Says Jonathan, to which we all sit in stunned silence wondering how he could possibly know such a thing. He registers our confused looks and quickly explains. "The job I held in Ithaca, happened to be at a flower shop." He shrugs with a cute awkward smile.

"Wow… that actually comes in handy Jon, thank you." I smile and give him a kiss.

"See, Babe! Didn't I tell ya all that _horticultural education_ would pay off _eventually_." Jace teases him.

"Well, I guess we know who's in charge of our floral gardens after we finish getting the rest of our crops in, don't we?" Isabelle winks at Jonathan.

"That flower you mentioned, sounds pretty rare, isn't it? Where do you propose we find such a thing?" I ask.

"Well, we're actually in good shape with that. When I looked into the flower shop in Alicante while touring the town, they said that there are extensive private collections at several of the manor houses in the area and that many of them sell their blooms as cut flowers upon request. So, when I told her about our upcoming wedding, the florist said to let her know what we will need and that if she doesn't have it, someone will. I know that Iris Germanica's bloom time overlaps the wedding, so they'll be flowering right when we need them, provided we can track some down. I'll put it on my To Do list." Jonathan smiles; happy to have a task to accomplish.

"Great, so that takes care of flowers. Has anyone thought about _music_?" Jace asks.

"Actually, yes, and I'm glad you brought it up, Jace. I've been thinking that since your guitar playing has become such a significant part of our life together, that we should have guitar music rather than anything else." Izzy says.

"That's a good idea Baby but Jace can't play guitar and get married at the same time." I say, stating the obvious.

"No, but if you want me to, I have no problem pre-recording whatever we want to play, if you think that would work. That way we would have complete control over what selections we use." Jace smiles at Izzy.

"Yes, that's _perfect_ Jace! That's _exactly _what I was hoping you'd say!" She laughs.

"Okay great and what about a cake?" I ask, since we're on such a roll now.

"Oooh, leave that to us!" Chelsea exclaims. "Our mother was an excellent baker and she taught us everything she knew. Fredrick's a _genius_ with flavors and I am a passable decorator." She grins.

"_Passable?_ My sister is being _modest_. I brought pictures of some of the cakes she has decorated in case you wanted to see what she can do. Let me assure you, there isn't a bakery in Idris or probably even all of Europe that can design as well as Chelsea." He beams.

So the pictures are passed around to a chorus of_ Oohs_ and _Ahhs _from _everyone_. Fredrick, as it turns out, was _not _exaggerating. Chelsea's original designs are _amazing_. She's made an exact replica of Alicante for one of the towns anniversaries, an accords hall cake with each of the representatives present for the tenth accords celebration, and even a cake with hers and Fredrick's faces on it for their birthday. She is obviously amazingly talented.

"You're hired!" We all say in unison as we hand the pictures back and then burst out laughing.

"Not even married yet and already speaking in unison? I'll bet you finish each other's sentences too?" Uncle Lucian teases us.

"Not always…" I start.

"only sometimes." Izzy grins and we all start laughing again.

* * *

><p>"There is <em>nowhere<em> else? You're seriously telling me, that no one _else_ grows 'Edith Wolford'?" Jonathan sighs in dismay. We are standing at the florist's shop in Alicante and she has just finished telling us that the _only_ private collection with _any _Iris Germanica in the area is at the home of one _Beatrice Pangborn!_

"No one else I know of, is that a problem?" She asks, seemingly confused as to what the issue is.

"Not _as such,_ it just means we have some _groveling _to do. Thank you for your time." Jonathan says and spins around, heading toward the exit.

"Wait a minute, if you would rather not deal directly with Miss Pangborn, I could order the 'Edith Wolford' from her myself, though I would have to charge you a _premium_ if I do." She smiles.

"Yes, that would be fine and save us an_ awful_ headache!" Jon exhales in relief.

"Yes, and we'd very much appreciate it. Thank you!" I grin. "What did you say your name was again?" I ask.

"Daphne, Daphne Trueblood." She smiles.

"You're a Trueblood? Then you must be related to our step-mother! Trueblood was her maiden name." I say.

"You're the family from the _New York Institute_, right? That would make your step-mother Maryse Morgenstern, (formerly Lightwood) then? Yes, she's a distant cousin of mine on our father's side. Although that doesn't mean I plan on giving you a discount!" She laughs.

"We wouldn't expect one, dearest Daphne. If you can get us the Iris Germanica, we'll pay you what it's worth _plus some_ for your trouble in acquiring it for us. And please, know how much we appreciate it. There simply isn't another flower that suits our color scheme _half_ as well as 'Edith Wolford'. And I simply don't believe in mixed bouquets at all." Jonathan says, kissing her hand and thanking her again for her trouble. She assures him that it's no trouble at all. We proceed to leave the shop and I halt just outside the door.

"'_Dearest Daphne' _is it now? Since when, are you such a _suck up, _Jon?" I laugh.

"Since the fate of our _bridal bouquets_ rests in _that woman's hands_. You're not _jealous _are you?" He smirks.

"_Please!_ No one with a single, solitary, jealous bone in their body could do what the four of us are doing. If I were the jealous type, _I'd have been out of here long ago_. I was only commenting, because I think with your dashing looks, it's _hardly fair_ to go around giving young maidens _false hope_." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Oh, I'm dashing am I? If I'm so dashing, then kiss me!" He challenges.

"In the middle of town, Jon, you would want me to kiss _my brother_ on _the streets of_ _Alicante, _In front of _everyone_? What will they think of me?" I laugh. He cups the sides of my face and turns me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not asking you to kiss _your brother_ on the streets of Alicante. I'm asking you to _kiss your fiancé_." He whispers.

"Aren't they one in the same?" I ask.

"Yes and no. I can be your _brother_ when I'm drawing an Iratze on you after a battle, or brushing your hair. I'm your brother when I'm buying you a stuffed animal for your secret collection. I'm your brother when I'm admonishing Jace for hurting your feelings. I'm your brother when I'm bringing you chicken soup in bed and putting cold cloths on your forehead when you are sick. But when I am kissing you on the streets of Alicante, I am your _fiancé_, my Love." He smiles and begins a passionate kiss, to which I surrender. As if there were ever any doubt that I would.


	13. Chapter 13

***Warning: This Chapter Contains Infernal Devices Spoilers***

Chapter Thirteen: The Week Before

The last week is full of hustle and bustle preparations. Everyone has been arriving from New York and is staying with us. Alec and Magnus are staying in Jonathan's room, Dad and Maryse and Jocelyn (who are definitely still a thing), are staying in Jace's room. Max is staying in my room, so he can read all of my Manga, of course. And Simon and Maia are staying in Izzy's room. We've all been sleeping in the family room every night anyway, so it doesn't put us out any to have to 'give up our rooms'.

The kitchen, on the other hand, has become quite the coveted commodity. All of our guests with the exception of maybe Max, keep trying to cook for us and we keep reminding them that as guests, we should be cooking for them, and then they in turn remind us that we're getting married in less than a week and need to be focused on preparations, not on feeding the masses that have invaded our home (Their words, not mine).

"Have you ladies figured out who is walking down the aisle with you?" Jace asks us as the breakfast table on the second morning since our guests have arrived.

"Yeah, we figured if we put dad in the middle with one of us on either side of him, then Maryse next to Izzy on the right and Jocelyn next to me on the left, it should work. And Dad's going to wear an old pocket watch of Robert's as a remembrance to him, so that even though he can't be here for Izzy in body, he'll be with her in spirit." I say, relieved that we finally have all of that sorted out.

"Good, and Amatis gave me a box of Stephen's things. In it I found his family ring as well as Celine's so I'm going to wear them on a chain around my neck as well." Jace says, growing quiet, as he usually does whenever the subject of his birth-parents comes up. Jocelyn is the only parent he's ever known, so I think sometimes it's weird for him to be a part of the whole Herondale legacy and all that it encompasses, when he never even had the opportunity to meet his parents.

"Perfect, now all of our parental figures are represented. Are all the bridesmaids fitted for their dresses?" Jonathan asks, checking off a list.

"Yes, all eight of them, I made sure of it." Izzy says, proud that one of her main tasks is complete.

"Perfect! And I know the groomsmen have their tuxes ready, I saw to that myself." Jonathan nods, making another mark on his page. "Where are we with the music Jace?" Jon asks.

"I have all of the pieces recorded, we just have to decide on the order we want them to play in. I…" Jace begins and is abruptly cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. "Who could that be?" He asks, getting up to answer it. When he opens the door, we see a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and grey eyes standing on the threshold.

"Pardon my intrusion" She says. "I am looking for Jace Herondale and family; am I right in assuming by your appearance, that you simply must be him?" She asks, seeming slightly nervous.

"Yes, I am. Come in." He says, ushering her inside. "Judging by that statement, I assume you knew my parents?" He asks.

"Oh my boy, I have known a great many members of your family. In fact, I am a very old part of it myself." She smiles. Just then, from the other room, Magnus comes traipsing in.

"Tessa!?" He exclaims. "I thought I heard your voice, but I thought _it couldn't be_! Whatever are you doing here?" He asks, hugging the woman, whom the rest of us still don't recognize.

"I would never miss a Herondale wedding, Magnus, you should have known better than to think I wouldn't be here." She laughs whimsically.

"I'm _so_ confused." Izzy whispers to me.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"Where are my manners Tessa! I should be introducing you to everyone!" Magnus exclaims. "I suppose I should begin with Jace, since he's the reason you're really here. Jace, this is Tessa Gray. Tessa is a warlock, which is why she's still so stunning after all of these years and she also happens to be one of your ancestors. Tessa, would you care to explain the connection?" Magnus steps aside, giving Tessa the floor.

"Gladly, thank you Magnus. Gray is actually my maiden name. I returned to it after I lost my husband in order to better keep my anonymity. My married name, was _Herondale_. And I suppose, if you want to get technical, I would be your great, great, great grandmother, Jace, as confusing as I'm sure that is." She smiles.

"Wait, _what_? I thought warlocks couldn't have children?" Isabelle asks.

"That is an excellent question Miss Lightwood and it is true that normally, they cannot. But my mother was a Shadowhunter, although she never knew it and was not marked. And since Shadowhunter blood is dominant, I was able to conceive where other warlocks are unable." She grins, looking at Isabelle.

"How did you know I'm a Lightwood?" Isabelle asks.

"That ruby you are wearing gives you away. It was given to my husband and he then gave it as a gift to his sister, who went on to marry a Lightwood and it's been in her family ever since." She says, seeming miles away.

"Oh come now Tessa, you haven't forgotten who gave it to Will in the first place, have you?" Magnus says, obviously getting his nose out of joint.

"No, I hadn't forgotten, I just assumed you would have already told her that part of the story." Tessa says.

"Wait a second… this necklace was originally _Magnus's_? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Izzy asks, turning to Magnus.

"I had entirely forgotten about it until just now. You'd be surprised how quickly you lose track of things at my age." Magnus smirks.

"Well, I hadn't realized my pendant had such a rich history. Maybe it can be my 'something old' for the wedding?" Izzy inquires.

"Good idea Babe!" I say. Jonathan marks that off on the planning sheet. "So, you're connected to the Herondales and Lightwoods then, is that it?" I ask Tessa.

"Well, I'm also connected to _your_ family on your mother's side because one of her ancestors was one of my best friends as well as a sort of, surrogate mother to me in my teenage years." She smiles.

"That's interesting,_ which_ ancestor of mine?" Jocelyn pipes up from the couch where she and Dad and Maryse have been observing this whole exchange.

"Charlotte Branwell. You both seem to take after her in fact, little and feisty. Anyway, she was a wonderful woman, a great friend, an exceptional mother, a loving wife and a strong Consul. She didn't have your red hair though; you most likely get that from Henry's side." Tessa smiled.

"Wow, it seems you know more about our families than we do. Do you have somewhere to stay while you're in Idris? You're definitely welcome to stay here." Jace smiles at Tessa. "Besides, you obviously have just as much claim to the manor house as I do, being the _oldest_ living Herondale."

"That's very kind of you to say, Jace. I would have been borrowing the Warlock representative's house, but maybe, if you'd_ like_ me to stay here, I'd be able to help with preparations for the wedding?" She asks tentatively, obviously not wanting to impose.

"That's actually perfect! We happen to have a beautiful guest room that isn't in use and all our family from New York are staying here anyway, including Magnus, so you'll be perfectly welcome!" I say.

"Great! Thank you so much for your hospitality. I'll send for my things in town then. Do you have any other errands that want accomplishing while I'm at it?" She asks.

"Actually yes, if you wouldn't mind stopping in at the florist's to make sure she was able to acquire our 'Edith Wolford' from Beatrice Pangborn. That would be entirely helpful." Jonathan smiles hopefully at Tessa.

"Why, yes I can do that. It's no trouble at all. 'Edith Wolford', that's Iris Germanica, isn't it? That's a lovely flower!" She grins.

"Yes, it is. Although I've been awfully concerned about the source. Let me know if she's had any trouble acquiring it. I may have to send in my secret weapon." Jonathan laughs.

"Not a problem. She's getting it for you from a Pangborn is it? Yes, I do see the problem. They've been awfully difficult ever since the days of the Circle of Raziel. As a Downworlder myself, I still run into problems with them on occasion." She sighs.

"My personal apologies for all of the trouble I caused in my rambunctious youth." Dad says from across the room, standing now, facing Tessa head on. "Starting that _blasted_ Circle has been the biggest regret of my life. And it appears, at least in the case of the Pangborns, that some people simply won't let sleeping dogs lay, such a shame indeed." He says, shaking his head.

"Mr. Morgenstern, no one that I know of holds you responsible for that debacle any longer. As you say, you were an impetuous youth. Frustrated by the Clave, no doubt, as I'm sure we all have been at one point or another, and itching to do something about. It's entirely understandable and thankfully you had the foresight to stop it before it got too out of hand. I've lived long enough to see the alternative first hand and what happens when one gets carried away with one's misguided ideals. If some of your former lieutenants have gotten themselves carried away with theirs, it's really no fault of yours." She says, firmly, leaving no room for doubt in the matter.

"Jonathan what _is_ your secret weapon?" I ask, laughing a little at the idea of a 'weapon' to help us acquire our flowers.

"Dad is. If the florist can't get our flowers from Miss Pangborn, I plan to send Dad over. She seems a little star struck where he is concerned, so I figure, if anyone can convince her, it will be the great Valentine Morgenstern himself." Jon smirks and we all have a chuckle at that.

Later that night, Jonathan and Izzy have retired early since they're both fighting off a bug and don't want to be sick for the wedding and Jace and I are sitting by the fire, listening to Tessa tell stories of previous generations of Herondales and Fairchilds and Lightwoods and the many grand adventures they had. It's surprising to me that since she's come here, she hasn't once batted and eyelash over the nature of our upcoming marriage, so I decide to ask her about it.

"Tessa, you've been so relaxed with us since you've arrived, I wonder, especially with your being from another time and a time of _propriety _nonetheless, doesn't it _bother_ you? The last of your Herondale descendants entering into such an _unconventional_ union, I'd think you might have a hard time with that." I say, trying to draw her out about it.

"Oh Clarissa, it's very kind of you to worry about what I think, but there are a few reasons why I don't find it nearly as odd as you seem to think I should. First, I am the only one of my kind. A warlock bred from a Shadowhunter and a greater demon, just doesn't happen. And yet, despite what I am, my husband fell in love with me, during a time when Shadowhunters marrying Downworlders was _frowned upon_. Not only that, but his Parabatai and I were _also_ in love. In fact, if it had been a different time and one of them hadn't been dying, I probably would have found myself in a similar situation to your own. So you see it would be very hypocritical of me to judge." She smiles at us, with motherly warmth that belies her youthful looks.

"Wow, that's amazing. What happened to his Parabatai? _Did_ he die?" I ask, never one to beat around the bush.

"No, at the last minute he chose to beat his illness by becoming a Silent Brother, rather than succumb to it. He's still alive, he just has a different life now." She sighs.

"That must be hard, knowing that someone out there loves you and not being able to be with him." I say, nearly in tears over Tessa's story.

"It is. But we've kept in touch, so at least I know he's doing well." She smiles.

"Surely there must be a way that the Silent Brothers would let him out of his servitude, isn't there?" Jace (who I have to remind myself was not raised in the Shadow world) asks.

"No Jace. I'm afraid there is no earthly way they'd give him back to me." She says, gently shaking her head.

"Well then, maybe _we'll_ just have to help you find an _unearthly _way. Clary and I have angel blood, as I'm sure you've heard. What good is having angel blood if you can't use it to help people? We _will _find a way, Tessa. We'll reunite you with your lost love. After all, we've heard your stories now, and I'm not stupid. I'm directly descended from you and so it seems, if it wasn't for your bravery on many occasions, I wouldn't have ever even been born. Really, it's the least we can do." He smiles. Blissfully unaware of the gravity of what he just promised. Now, it seems, we're on the hook for an impossible task. _Oh Jace!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Cold Feet Isabelle?

The morning before our wedding day, the boys have been up since dawn because they wanted to make us a hearty breakfast. I decide to sleep in until I start to smell the bacon cooking and then pry myself reluctantly out of bed. "Coming Iz?" I ask, leaning over to kiss her.

"You go, Sweetie. I'll have mine later, I feel like sleeping in." She says.

"Okay, do you want me to call you at some point?" I ask.

"No, just let me sleep, please." She whispers, eyes shut.

"Okay, I'll let Jon and Jace know not to disturb you." I smile. "Have a good rest, Babe."

I leave the bedroom and make a beeline for the kitchen, stopping briefly in the hallway only long enough to pet our recently acquired Heinz 57 puppy, Joplin, a shaggy little caramel-brown cutie, who, as you may guess by the name was a gift from Jocelyn.

I pull up a stool to the breakfast bar and smile at my boys. Watching them slave away over a hot stove is so sexy. "I truly do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Izzy's sleeping in today. She seems like she needs to rest so I didn't want to press it." I say, stealing a strip of bacon before the boys have the plates dished.

"Well, _I_ have no problem pressing _my _luck, so I'm going to go in and try myself. No sense having all this food go to waste." Jon says, flipping a last pancake and wiping his hand on a tea towel before heading in to check on Isabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Jon's POV<strong>

"Good morning gorgeous." I say, crawling under the blankets with Izzy. She barely stirs but I can tell she's awake. "So, what's the matter Baby?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her from behind and pulling her close.

"Nothing, just resting." She whispers with a sigh.

"You lie like toast." I exhale. "Don't think that you can fool me for a second. Something is_ wrong_ and it's something you don't want to talk about. Now, why _is_ that?" I pry, not willing to let it drop just yet, (since she's always up much earlier than this when she knows there is bacon on the table).

"If there is anything wrong, it's not something you can help me with. I just need to be alone with my thoughts Jon, okay? Please don't take it personally or worry about it. No one has done anything to upset me and I'm not mad at anybody. There's just something weighing on my mind a bit. But I'll figure it out, okay?" She says, rolling over to face me. "I love that you want to make me feel better and I appreciate the effort." She says, giving me a deep, lingering kiss for my trouble. "I think I just, need to deal with this one on my own." She sighs.

"Okay, I trust your judgement Babe. And I know you'd come to me if you needed help, right? Or to one of us at least. You know, anything you ever do need to talk about, I'd listen, right?" I say, pressing gentle kisses to her hairline, her forehead, her cheeks and nose and chin, just trying to kiss her all better.

"Yes My Love, I know that." She smiles slightly before burrowing further into the covers.

"One last question before I go." I say, tentatively. Afraid to ask, yet determined to do so. "You aren't having any second thoughts about tomorrow, are you? It's okay if you are. I've heard that can happen. Like a last minute panic attack kinda thing. No one would judge you about it, you know that, right?" I say, trying desperately to keep eye contact, despite the water threatening to leak out of my eye sockets. "We love you, _no matter what_, okay?"

She pulls herself up so that she is partially in a sitting position and looks right through my eyes and into my very soul, when she says gently but firmly "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, I love you and I love Jace and I love Clarissa, _and I do not have cold feet_. That is one thing I can promise you without a shadow of a doubt, okay. My feet are nice and toasty, and tomorrow, I will be there, with bells on, _elated_ to be marrying the three most wonderful people in the world." She smiles, and pulls me into a lovely, luscious kiss, which I don't want to end.

"I believe you, I was just curious. Besides, I plan on asking Jace and Clay the same thing. I want tomorrow to be the happiest day of all our lives thus far. I want to know that my brides and my groom are as enthusiastic about this as I am. Anyway, thank you for your reassurance Izzy. It means a lot, Baby. Did you want us to put aside some of the pancakes and bacon for you for later?" I ask, getting up to leave the room after giving her one last hug.

"Yeah, I'll probably be totally famished when I do decide to get up, it just won't be for a while still. Thank you, for being so considerate Jon." She smiles and blows me a kiss before shutting her beautiful eyes again. I make my way back to the kitchen and sit down to eat with Jace and Clary.

* * *

><p>Jon comes back from talking to Izzy with a big grin on. "That must've gone well?" I ask him.<p>

"Yeah, she's so damn beautiful when she's sleepy." He gushes. "But her feet are warm, so, I for one, am relieved." He smirks.

"Her _what_?" I ask, taking a minute to register. "Oh! You thought her hiding out in bed was about the wedding?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't know what to think. I mean _you've _known Izzy _your whole life_, Clay. So you have an intuitive, instinctual, thing with her like I have with Jace. If Jace were having second thoughts, I'm sure I'd pick up on it, but with Izzy, and even with you, it's mostly guess work. So if you _lovely ladies_ don't _tell me how you're feeling_, then I won't know. Does that make sense?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Is that your _subtle_ way of checking the temperature of_ my feet,_ Jon?" I giggle. "Cuz you don't have to beat around the bush you know." I smirk.

"Oh, but _I love_ _beating around your bush_, baby, if you catch my meaning." He says, raising his eyebrows mischievously at me.

"Okay, dirty boy! Let's not get so sidetracked here. Especially since Izzy's trying to sleep and all of our guest rooms are full of sleeping guests. If you get me all horny I'm going to have to _make you_ _fuck me in the kitchen_ and I think that would be _really awkward_ when our guests _start piling in for breakfast_, don't you?" I laugh.

"Okay, so, back on topic here, how_ are_ your feet Clay?" He asks, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"_My_ _feet_ are going to be practically skipping down that aisle tomorrow, because I absolutely can't wait to be Mrs. Clarissa Adele Herondale-Morgenstern." I beam. We found out that for Jace to be a registered Herondale and eligible for the manor house, we have to hang on to the Herondale name, and we figure the Morgenstern part represents the rest of us pretty well since Jon has Morgenstern blood and Izzy had a Morgenstern upbringing and I have had both. So the four of us are going to become the Herondale-Morgensterns.

"Perfect, then we're all on the same page." Jon smiles.

"Wait just a minute!" Jace exclaims. "You say you know me so well Jon, but do you really? _Maybe my feet are ice cold huh_?" He says, clearly just playing the antagonist for the fun of it.

"Well then, Jace, I'll tell you what I'll do. If your feet need to be warmed up, I will run you a bath, strip you down, lower you into the steaming hot water, and climb in after you. And then, I will mount you and remind you, _with every single thrust_ of all of the many reasons why your feet _should _be warm. And with every kiss, I will remind you of _how well you are loved_. How does _that_ sound?" Jon says, breathing the words into Jace's ear, barely loud enough for me to catch them.

"Makes me wish my damned feet _were_ cold." Jace pouts.

Everyone else gradually came in from their rooms to have breakfast. After everyone had all eaten, Maryse asked why Izzy was still in bed. She seemed surprised when we said she just wanted to sleep in and that nothing serious was wrong, but left it at that. Later that afternoon, Chelsea brought over the dresses which she picked up for us, fresh from their final alterations.

We made the boys keep their eyes averted and took the dresses away so they wouldn't see them, but the rest of us oohed and ahhed over them of course. All except Izzy, who was still in bed. "Clary, mind if I take her dress in to her? It's one o'clock and this is getting somewhat ridiculous. Maybe she'll talk to me." Maryse asks me.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck!" I sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

My mom comes in, _without knocking,_ to check on me. And she seems surprised to find me awake, staring up at the ceiling. "Good Morning Isabelle. Or should I say _good afternoon_? Were you just getting up?" She asks me.

"No I've been up quite a while." I say.

"Okay. They tell me you're not having second thoughts about the wedding, but I thought I'd come see for myself what the trouble was." She says, acting like that is the only possible explanation.

"I'm not having _second thoughts_. This isn't about the wedding at all and I wish people would stop assuming that it is." I sigh.

"Well then, _what is it,_ Izzy if it's _not that_?" She huffs.

"It's about the _wedding night_ if you must know." I say, since she obviously won't go away until I tell her. "I'm _freaking out_ about the wedding night." I say, almost breaking down.

"Oh sweetheart! _That's_ what this is about? Oh my. I don't think you need to worry about _that_. I mean, I'm sure you know all about what happens and if you're _nervous_, just have a drink or two at the wedding beforehand to calm yourself. They know it's your first time, I'm sure they'll be mindful of that." She says, clearly trying not to be ooged out by this discussion.

"Ugh Mom! I don't mean that I'm upset about the idea of _losing my virginity_. I'm looking forward to that aspect of it just fine. The thing that I've been worried about; is the_ bigger _question of _whom_. After all, I'm marrying _three people_ and last I checked, I only have _one_ cherry to pop. _Hence, my dilemma_." I grimace, pretty ooged myself to be talking about such things with my mother. "I thought about just giving it to Clary so I don't have to choose between the boys because that seems fair, but she doesn't exactly have the necessary equipment and I'm not too keen on the idea having my very first time be with a rubber dildo, if I'm completely honest. It just seems more impersonal that way, somehow." I sigh.

"Oh, well that's perfectly understandable, and I really don't mean to sound insensitive, but you seem you be making this issue _all about you_, honey. And, last I checked, there were _three other people_ involved with you in this. Maybe, some of them have their _own preferences_ that need to be considered here. You seem to be under the impression that your wedding night will be a sort of_ contest_ in which the winner gets to claim your virginity. But maybe, they don't_ all_ _want_ that responsibility. After all, your first time, while _enjoyable_, will most likely _also _be _messy and painful_. Maybe, rather than trying to _figure all this out by yourself_, you should think about _what your partners might want_ and then _talk to them about it_. I can't stress enough how important _communication_ is _in any relationship_. Does that make sense?" she smiles.

"Yeah. Actually it does, Mom. Thank you!" I smile. Happy to finally have a game plan. "And, I think I _will_ talk to them about it. When you said to think about _what they want_, it dawned on me that Jon will most likely want to be with Clary first. I know he's been feeling insecure of her lately. I think he's worried that with the whole sibling thing, she's going to change her mind about him. And, _I_ know she never would, but he's still nervous about it anyway. Thanks for the outside perspective. I hadn't realized how selfish I was being." I say, giving her a hug before looking over my dress, which she brought in, with her and then kicking her out so I can change out of pajamas and into daytime clothes, _finally_. Man, I feel _so much_ better now!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Rehearsal Night from Hell

When it's finally time to get ready for our rehearsal, the night before the wedding, we're all buzzing with nervous excitement. Everyone is rushing around trying to get our ducks in a row, when the doorbell rings. I rush to answer it and find, that leaning in our doorway, is Beatrice Pangborn. At least, it looks like Beatrice. After a second look, I realize that this girl is barely half alive and I need to get her inside, _now_!

"By the Angel, what happened to you, Beatrice?" I ask as gently as I possibly can. I realize right away that she probably can't even answer me because her lips are swollen shut. Her face is bruised so it's nearly unrecognizable; in fact if not for her jet black hair with its distinctive style, I wouldn't have recognized her at all. And on closer inspection her hair is matted through with blood. Her dress, which looks like it used to be a long flowing gown is torn to well above the knees. It's a crimson red color, so at first it isn't noticeable but as I continue to take in the scene it becomes evident there's _blood everywhere_.

"Iratze." She says in a shaky muffled voice, but I'm already pulling out my stele as she speaks. I quickly draw my most powerful healing rune, and it starts to work just a little bit, but it should have fixed her up completely. So, I have one more thing I can try. "MAGNUS!" I yell, which was apparently unnecessary because he's just entering the room. As soon as Beatrice sees the warlock out of her swollen half shut eyelids, she freaks out and starts shaking her head, no.

"Try immobilizing her, and maybe a calming rune." He says quickly approaching us in spite of her protests.

"Will it work? My healing rune didn't!" I say, exasperatedly.

"Just draw them, Clary, please!" He says. So I do, and she immediately goes still and quiets down, although she still looks nervous.

"I don't get it, why didn't my other rune work then?" I ask while he begins to work on Beatrice.

"She's spelled. I've seen this before and I think I know who did it. Before the Accords, sometimes warlocks would use this spell on particularly bothersome Shadowhunters, like the kind who hate Downworlders. They would beat the person within an inch of their life and then spell them in such a way that they cannot be healed with runes. It's a practice that was very rare in its time and only ever performed by the darkest of warlocks. I haven't seen this happen in all the time since the accords though. It was outright banned when they were written.

"That's absurd! Can she be healed by magic?" I ask as he continues assessing Beatrice.

"We're about to find out, but I don't see why not. Tessa and I are the only other warlocks in Alicante right now, and I'll bet he didn't know she'd come here. So he probably didn't think to spell her against being healed by the likes of me." He says, blue sparks running from his fingers.

"But Magnus, isn't the warlock _representative_ the only other warlock in Alicante? Surely you aren't suggesting that the party responsible for this could be the council's high warlock?" I ask, silently pleading that he could be wrong. Elias Locke was recently elected to his position on the council because they believe that choosing such a young warlock will bring them a fresh perspective. I've met him several times since we've been in Alicante, and he seems nice. Not the type of person who would do something like this.

"That is, in fact, _precisely _what I am suggesting. Now Clary, would you mind getting me some towels please? Healing her is going to take a while and I'd like to get her cleaned up a bit." He says. I nod robotically and head off to find towels and let everyone else know of the situation.

* * *

><p>When I get back, I notice right away that Magnus doesn't look too happy. I kneel down beside them and realise his face is streaked with tears. "Talk to me, Magnus please! It's really bad, isn't it?" I ask.<p>

"Oh Sweety. Unfortunately, he didn't just hit her, Clary. He also raped her. _Badly_. She was coherent for a few minutes while you were gone and she spoke briefly about what happened. She confirmed that it was Elias. It seems she was spouting off her usual anti-Downworlder bigotry at the pub and Elias overheard. He waited until she left and cornered her on her way home." He sighs.

"Her _body_ will eventually recover but I'm not so sure about her mental health. Because of the things he said to her, she actually believes this was her own fault. He brainwashed her into thinking that she deserves this! If it were simply a spell, I could reverse the damage, but this was all done psychologically. The only thing that will heal her now is proper treatment and nurture. And it's going to take a long time, years if not longer. I'm so, so sorry." Magnus is clearly distressed and feeling helpless and so am I. Beatrice may not be the most likable girl, _but she does not deserve this_! No one does. I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through.

"Clarissa?" I hear her faintly say.

"I'm here, Beatrice. I'm here." I say softly, taking her hand.

"Don't leave me, please?" She begs insistently, with what little strength she has. I look at Magnus, wondering why it's _me_ that she wants to stay with her, given our brief and somewhat tumultuous history.

"You were the first person she saw, since her attack and you helped her. In her current state, that makes you the only person she feels she can trust at the moment." He says, looking somewhat defeated.

"I won't leave you, Beatrice. Magnus is going to be working on you for a while, to make you better _okay_? I'll be by your side for as long as you need me, alright?" I say, clasping her hand. I smile sincerely at her and I want to silently convey to her somehow through my body language and actions that we will do everything in our power to make this okay for her somehow. I notice out of the corner of my eye, that Izzy is standing in the doorway beckoning me.

"Beatrice, I want you to turn your head that way, if you can." I say. She complies with a groan of pain. "Do you see, over there across the room, where Izzy is standing?" I ask. She nods. "Well I have to go across the room and stand over there for just a bit to talk with her, alright? I will keep an eye on you the entire time and be back as quick as I can. If you need anything, anything at all, just yell for me, okay?" I ask gently.

"Okay, but please _hurry_ _back Clary_." She nods pathetically.

"I will, I promise!" I smile reassuringly and walk over to Izzy, making sure to turn back around to face Beatrice as I do so.

"I have to talk here, we have to make it quick and she wants me to keep an eye on her. The girl is so traumatized Izzy, and because I was the one who came to the door, I'm the only person she trusts so she'll only talk to me. I don't know what to do, Iz." I sigh, reaching for Izzy and holding her in my arms for comfort.

"Clary, they sent me to let you know that Tessa has been able to _track _Elias, he's running, but for some reason, he's still somewhere in Idris. We have a shot at catching up with him if we go now. I was supposed to ask you to come with us, it would be a help to have the extra rune power but obviously, you can't _leave_ Beatrice. So what I want to know instead is, are you alright if the boys and I go along on the hunt for this creep? They will need all the Shadowhunters they can get on this if we have any shot at bringing him in. I know the timing is horrible but we can't afford to waste another minute, okay?" She asks me, her eyes pleading for me to be okay with this.

"As much as I'd like to be there when they catch this bastard, you're right, I can't leave Beatrice like this. So you guys go ahead but before you do, I'm coating you each in my runes so that _at least_ they can help you out even while I'm not there to." I say, reaching for my stele. I ensure Isabelle is thoroughly runed and then ask her to send the boys in, one at a time, so as not to frighten Beatrice. Then I go right back to her side.

"Beatrice, Sweety, my family are going out right now to be on the team that captures this asshole but don't worry, I'll be staying right here by your side. I just need to go to the doorway again when Jace and Jon come by here to get their runes drawn on, alright?" I say. She nods slightly and I know she's thinking about the possibility of them catching Elias when a single tear rolls down her cheek. I want to reach out to her and hug her tightly and tell her it's okay. But I know that in her fragile state, both physically and emotionally, that would do more harm than good. So instead, I continue holding her hand and praying that we'll catch a break and get this guy.

* * *

><p>Beatrice and I say a few words to each other once in a while and I try to cheer her up slightly but mostly I let her rest. I must have fallen asleep myself sometime later because when I wake up again, I realize it's been six hours since everyone left. The only ones who stayed behind, beside Magnus and I, are my parents and Max, because he is too young to go.<p>

"How's Beatrice?" I ask Magnus, who also hasn't left her side it seems.

"She's doing a lot better physically. It'll still be a couple of days for her wounds to heal completely and that's _only _if she keeps taking the potions I've mixed up for her. Otherwise, it could take _months_. She's been awake for a few brief stretches here and there and your parents have come by a few times to check on her. She overheard them one time talking about whether you would cancel the wedding and she got very upset. She said she doesn't want you to cancel your wedding. She asked me if she'll be well enough to attend by then and I said yes, as long as she takes it easy. She asks that you please go ahead with your ceremony and celebrations. Says it will give her a feeling of normalcy to be out among friends. And Clary, I quite concur." He says.

I had totally forgotten that this is technically the morning of our wedding day. The rehearsal never even happened with everything that went on last night, so the wedding hasn't even been on my mind. Everything since Beatrice showed up at our door has just been a blur and frankly, I don't even know if Izzy and the boys will be back in time to go ahead with things. "We'll have to play it by ear, but if that's what she really wants, I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." I sigh. "Do you think _emotionally_ she's going to recover?" I ask him.

"Tough to say." He exhales, as my parents walk in to check on her again. "She has a lot of anxiety and I wish there was someone around that she might talk to who has been through something like this and has healed. It might help her to see the silver lining so to speak." He says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad nod in agreement and whisper to Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, go and fetch Amatis, would you, please?" Dad whispers. Jocelyn nods and, throwing a coat on, heads out the door. I go up to Dad to find out what that little aside was about.

"I don't understand Dad. No offense to Aunty Amatis, but what is _she_ supposed to do?" I ask.

Dad sighs and shakes his head. "Clarissa, I'm sorry. I can't answer that because it isn't for me to say. Let's just say, if anyone will understand this from Beatrice's point of view and be able to help her heal from this… it is Amatis. Fair enough?" He says very quietly, so no one overhears and that's when I realize. The reason he thinks Amatis can help is because something like this must have happened to _her _at some point in her life. And never in a million years would I have guessed that.

Now, this whole thing is making me start to wonder. How many women does it happen to? How many people that we know, or that we pass by, going about our daily lives are victims of rape? How many lives are ruined by some _asshole who can't keep his hands to himself_? I look my father in the eyes and I know that he recognizes this moment for what it is.

I can fight horrific, horrible, demons. I can deal with being discriminated against, because my partners and I choose a different lifestyle than most people. I can deal with almost anything but _this_? This goes over my head and this scares me. I'm never afraid. Fear isn't supposed to be in my vocabulary and I don't know how to handle it. This? This is the moment that my innocence is truly lost. And how do I process it? The answer… I channel it… _into anger_.

"I hate them Dad! I hate Elias Locke! And I hate whoever hurt Aunty Amatis! I hate them and I hope they rot in hell! I hope they die. I hope that they and everyone else like them are punished for their atrocities. They should not get away with it, they should not be allowed!" I yell, thankful that it's only Dad and Maryse and Magnus around to hear my outburst.

"Be careful what you wish for, Clarissa." He sighs, looking like I just punched him.

"What do you mean, Dad?" I say, starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"You're right about the fact that it should not be allowed to happen. However, if every sex offender was killed for their crime, then two very innocent children we know would not have a father right now and I would have lost my Parabatai." He says quietly, unable to meet my eyes. What? Surely I misheard that!

"You aren't suggesting what _I think_ you're suggesting, surely?" I say, shock and horror overtaking me. "I want you to tell me, right now, Dad, what happened to Amatis!" I exhale sharply.

"Nothing like this, that's for certain. What happened to Beatrice was an intentional act of violence designed to cause her pain. If you sit down and calm yourself, I will tell you the story, but it isn't public knowledge and I implore you to keep it that way. The Graymark family has suffered enough prejudice without anyone fueling that fire, promise?" He asks me.

"Fine, but I want the whole story and I want the honest truth, not just some sugar coated version for publication, please." I yield.

"That's fair and that's what you'll get." He says. "You know that there was a time when your uncle Lucian was bitten by a werewolf and was in danger of contracting Lycanthropy, right?" He asks and I nod.

"Well, sufficed to say that on that night, he was distraught. He should have been able to come to me as his Parabatai, to discuss his problem. It was _my_ responsibility to be there for him though his struggles. However, at the time I was a loose cannon myself. Hell bent on revenge against Downworld and the Clave for what I deemed to be irreconcilable grievances that I had with them. He knew that as zealous as I had become, I wouldn't have listened if he had told me about his predicament. So instead, He sought to drown his sorrows in a bottle. Of course, as is usually the case all that served to do was make his situation worse. He left the pub _highly inebriated_ and sought comfort from the one person who he knew would not turn him away, his sister.

"Now at that time, Amatis was still married to Jace's father, Stephen. But that particular night, he was not at home. He was out, on a mission for me. So Lucian shows up at his sister's door and seeks solace from her. But in his distraught and intoxicated state, he forgets himself. You see, Lucian and Amatis were always emotionally close. Some would have said _too close_. But whatever they may have felt for one another in those days, they had never acted on it. If he had come to her with his confessions of love before she was wed to Stephen, I wager she would have decided to be with Lucian.

"However, while there were many things Amatis would willingly do for her brother, cheating on her husband wasn't one of them. Lucian, on the other hand, his mind filled with all of my wretched anti-Downworld propaganda and a fresh set of werewolf tooth marks glistening at his throat, believed he had nothing left to live for. He felt that he was turning into a monster, so he decided to act like one. She feebly protested, torn between what she believed to be the right thing and her feelings for her brother. I don't even think Lucian registered that it wasn't consensual, until Stephen came home and found them together.

"Stephen threw him out the door and began beating him mercilessly. But even in her distressed state, Amatis wouldn't let her brother be killed. She threw herself in front of him, thus preventing his death at the hands of her husband. The next morning, Stephen begged her to press charges. But she would not condemn her brother, whom she loved dearly in spite of his actions, to be punished thusly. She knew her brother well enough to know that his guilt over the matter would be plenty punishment enough. I think that to some extent, he still carries that burden all these years later and he will continue to carry it for the rest of his life.

"Stephen felt that in choosing to spare Lucian, Amatis was choosing to side with her brother over him. He told her that if she would not press charges, their marriage was effectively over. She believed that if he truly loved her, he would not make her choose. So they divorced quickly and quietly and Stephan begged me to find him someone he deemed would be 'a more suitable wife'. Enter, Céline Montclaire. And time healed the Graymarks and renewed their love for one another. And a few years later, Lucian proposed to Amatis. They've been _blissfully happy_ ever since, as I'm sure you can't deny.

"Clarissa, I'm only telling you this story because we're bringing Amatis in to help with Beatrice. I know you are upset about what happened to your friend and, believe me that was a terrible, terrible, crime for which Elias Locke will dearly pay. However, you simply can't paint every picture with the exact same brush and I think you know that. Now Clary, you do love your uncle Lucian, right?" He asks me.

"Well… I am very, _very_ upset with him. But, I suppose, when I really think about it, I do ultimately still love him. It just hurts me to think that he could treat her that way! That he could treat _any_ woman that way. That, _any man_ might treat a woman that way. It's a lot to take in. Before today, the only context I ever thought of rape in, was where it pertained to demons and the production of baby warlocks. I suppose I knew that sometimes it happens to mundanes at the hands of other mundanes. But the thought of it happening to a _fellow Shadowhunter_, of someone _I know_ being disrespected in that manner, it hits too close to home, Dad. It's so unnerving!" I say, tears streaming down my face, despite the fact that I seldom cry.

"I know that, Clarissa. And believe me if there was anything that I could say that I thought would fix any of this for you, I would say it. But the fact of the matter is, sometimes, the world can be a cruel place. We must try to remember, that it is also a very beautiful one. And I know it's not any consolation, given the circumstances, but if nothing bad ever happened in the world, we wouldn't have any cause to appreciate its beauty either.

"And we mustn't forget that something very beautiful is about to happen within your own family later today. Beatrice has asked that the wedding go on as planned, because she believes that attending it might bring her a sense of normalcy. Plus, it will be _her_ Iris Germanica that you carry in your bouquets, and I think that seeing the beautiful flowers she worked so hard to grow might do her some good as well and remind her of happier times, understand?" I nod and give Dad a hug, happy to know that my family is always there for me, no matter what I'm going through.

Just then, the front door bursts open and several weary Shadowhunters pour through it. The noise causes Beatrice to stir and as she wakes, she looks just as anxious as I am to hear what happened. Izzy comes straight over to her and leans down at her level. "Beatrice honey… _we got him_." She says, her eyes tearing. "Now most of us wanted to lynch him on the spot, of course. It was, however brought to our attention that to do so would be breaking the accords. So he's going to be tried and convicted. Don't worry though, if you don't think you can attend the trial you don't have to. Enough of us have seen the damage done to you to get him convicted without your testimony, okay?" Izzy smiles.

"Thank you Isabelle. But when the trial happens, I want to be there for it. I want to watch his punishment be handed down. I want to see his face when he realizes he isn't getting away with hurting me. And as soon as I am well, I want to talk to him in person, please." She says quietly. I can understand her desire to be at the trial, but I also believe that talking to him one on one could be physiologically damaging, so I tell her that.

"I realize, he will probably say even more hurtful things to me and I know to expect that. But regardless of what happened to me, I am aware that I instigated the events of last night with my own hatred. If I hadn't said all of those horrible things at the bar, I wouldn't have incurred Elias's wrath. Don't worry. I'm not saying that what happened to me is my fault. It's just that, now I know how it feels to have someone hurt you badly. And it's got me thinking, how many people in my lifetime may have been hurt by the things I've said.

"I plan to issue a formal apology at the trial for my blatant disregard of the accords. But I'd also like to apologize to Elias because, he's probably going to be sentenced to death for this and I don't want him to die without clearing the air between us. I understand that he might not be receptive to that and that's fine. I just know that I will feel a lot better from my end if I make this right." She says. And it's the most I've heard her say since this happened. Her speech has moved me and made me see Beatrice in a new light. Obviously this experience has changed her. Maybe it's even made her a better person. I guess there is a silver lining after all.

At this moment, Mama gets back with Amatis in tow. Maryse pulls me aside while introductions are made between Beatrice and Amatis. "You've done a lot for Beatrice, Sweety and I know she appreciates it. The best thing you can do for her right now, is to get some rest for your wedding. Beatrice wants you to go on as planned. So I suggest your family spend the morning sleeping and we'll wake you when it's time to get ready, alright?" She smiles. I nod feebly, thinking that after everything that's happened, sleep is sounding pretty good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Finally, I Do

"Knock, knock, you four, it's time to get up and get yourselves ready!" Maryse calls to us from the other side of our doorway. I start trying to wake up a little.

"Mmm, I can't believe it's already time to get up. I feel like I just closed my eyes." I whine. Jace begins kissing me furiously to wake me up.

"Then it's a good thing you have me to make sure you get out of bed. Cheer up, grumpy you're getting married today." He laughs. Isabelle is already up and drinking a glass of water. Jonathan, much to my surprise wasn't even in the bed.

"Where's Jon?" I ask, a bit worriedly.

"I'm over here." He says, staring intently at the screen from where he is apparently seated at the computer desk. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. I decide to get up and go see what the matter is.

"Jon, are you okay?" I ask, tentatively.

"Why are you doing this, Clary?" He huffs.

"Why am I doing what, asking if you're okay? I'm obviously worried about you." I sigh, not wanting to have a fight today of all days.

"No, Sweety. That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you doing _this_?" He asks gesturing between the two of us. "I mean, do you understand what's about to happen today? Can honestly tell me you're prepared for this?" He asks. "That you're really intent on marrying your own Brother?" He glares at me and I have no idea what he expects me to say.

"Jonathan, look at me. I mean _really_ look at me. I am in love with you, Jonathan. I am head over heels in love with you and no, I don't care that you're my brother." I say, willing him to see my heart and know how I feel.

He swipes at a single unshed tear before he speaks. "You realize that by marrying me, you'll be condemning yourself to an entire lifetime as a social pariah. That there will be many places and people in the world who won't welcome us, that there may even be those who will try to hurt us? And that's no even taking into account what could happen if we ever decided to have children!" He cries.

"Look at me, Jonathan, look at me! Yes! Jonathan, I do realize all of those things. I realize them and I know to expect them and I will tell you again that I. just. don't. care. Okay? I don't care if bad things happen as a result of our love; I AM NOT TURNING MY BACK ON YOU, ON _THIS_, ON _US_! Okay? Now do you feel the same, or are you trying to get rid of me because you don't want this?" I ask. Jon is silent for a moment.

"Oh little Sister… that's all I wanted to hear." And as he pulls me into a passionate lip lock and begins kissing me furiously, I see both Isabelle and Jace breathe a sigh of relief from where they are cuddling together on the bed, watching Jon and I. After our emotionally wrought kiss, Isabelle and I say goodbye to the boys as they go off to start getting ready.

* * *

><p>"You both look absolutely stunning, Clary, Isabelle." Jocelyn smiles as she and Maryse help us with our veils and we finish getting ready.<p>

"Thanks Mama." I smile, trying not to cry. This day along with everything that has happened lately has me all emotional.

"Don't you dare, Clary!" Izzy warns me "I worked damn hard on your make up and if you smudge it crying, I will not hesitate to spank you in front of all of our guests."

"So you're saying I should cry then? I mean, that might be kinda hot, baby!" I say, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Now, now, you two, you'll have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon. We're running late and we need to get you out there, before your boys think they've been stood up." Maryse laughs.

"You're right, it's time!" I smile.

Just then from behind us, someone who has just entered the room clears her throat. It's Beatrice. And she's so beautifully dressed, with her remaining bruises covered; you almost wouldn't know she's been through such an ordeal. I walk over and throw my arms around her. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you up and walking around. And you look so beautiful! I hope you aren't in much pain?" I ask, trying not to worry.

"No, Clary, it's not too bad actually. I'm healing well. Thanks to you and Magnus and all your help. I apologized to him, by the way. I was pretty rude considering he saved my life. He said he can see a change in me, in my attitude about things. And he said all is forgiven. And I also spoke to Elias at his cell in the Silent city this afternoon. And that was surprising therapeutic, although that's another story for another time. I'm not meaning to keep you, I just came up to bring you your bouquets in person." She says, holding up our flowers, which are even more beautiful than Jonathan made them sound.

"Thank you, Beatrice! They're lovely!" Isabelle says as we both gush over the beautiful flowers.

"You're very welcome, ladies. I'm going to go find my seat now!" And she heads back downstairs, leaving us to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>The bridesmaids have already walked the aisle, when Izzy and I hear our song playing. The song the boys chose for us to walk down the aisle to. They wouldn't tell us what it was because they said it counted as a part of their vows to us and so it was meant to be a surprise. But the second it came on, Izzy and I both knew this was it. So, as Jace's guitar music drifts through the room playing 'I Can Love You Like That' Izzy and I both link arms with Dad and our mothers join us, both of them trying not to cry. And we begin the walk down the aisle to meet two gorgeous men, dressed in handsome blue tuxedos; whom we will be spending the rest of our life with.<p>

"Welcome, to all of you who have come to the union of these four Shadowhunters. As we all know, love knows no bounds. Sometimes we don't choose it but rather, it chooses us as is the case in the lives of these four wonderful people. Often people are draw together for various reasons and sometimes, the circumstances aren't ideal. But if I've ever known anyone to overcome their circumstances and persevere, it's these four. And it is through their perseverance that their love has prevailed, which is the reason we are here today.

"At this ceremony, runes will be drawn, of course, but they have also chosen to have rings made, because of the boys' upbringing within mundane culture. These rings signify each of the families involved in this union. The band is made up of three kinds of gold intertwined in a threefold chord. It is then backed onto yellow gold, which is, hilariously enough engraved with a hippie bus. So I'm sure you can all guess who _that_ gold represents. The chord itself is made up of white gold for the Heron; symbol of the Herondales, red gold for the Flame; symbol of the Lightwoods and Black gold for the Morning Star; symbol of the Morgensterns. Chelsea, Aline, Alec, Magnus, do you have the rings?"

The four of them nod and come forward with the little ring boxes, which they all open at the same time. "The brides and grooms will each begin by placing their own ring on their own finger, to symbolize their willingness and their desire to enter into this union. As they do so, I will read a passage from the Bible. After this, they will exchange runes and recite their vows. Let us now begin.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, I've been in love with you since the first time you pranced into my bedroom in your bra and panties and said 'Clary, can I borrow your clothes?' and I always will. You've always done everything with a flourish, your presence is enough to liven up a room and your presence in my life has livened up my heart. Girl, it's always been you and me against the world and I pray it always will be. I take you, Isabelle." I smile.<p>

"Clary, I've been in love with you since the very first time that you brushed a lock of hair out of my face and I always will be. You've always been the one that's understood me, the one to take care of me. You've always put my needs before your own. You taught me how to love and how to cry and how to know what I wanted out of life. Well, what I want is you, always and forever. I take you, Clarissa." She says, between tears. We both turn towards the boys who are facing each other.

"Jace, there are no words for what you mean to me. I have loved you always and I always will. I can't express how you make me feel. It's like you are the better part of me. You balance out my moodiness with your lively, fun loving nature and best of all you've always put up with me, even when I didn't deserve it. I take you, Jace." Jonathan says biting back tears.

"Jon, I can't express it either. This wonderful thing we've always had, it's like a lifeline. Preserving me and fixing me whenever I get broken. Your quiet strength has meant so much to me over the years. You bring me down to earth and yet you lift me up. I love you and I always will. I take you, Jonathan." Jace smiles and switches positions with Izzy so that he's standing across from me and Izzy is standing across from Jon.

"Clary, my smutty little Spitfire. You know how to have fun and I like that. You took what was supposed to be an ordinary New York vacation, and you brought me home. Without you, I wouldn't know that I was a Herondale and I wouldn't be a part of that rich legacy. I wouldn't be in Idris and I wouldn't be a Shadowhunter. I owe you so much. And I'm so grateful that you allowed us into your lives. I love you forever more. I take you, Clarissa." _Okay, now I'm full out crying._

"Jace, I fell in love with you doing shot of Tequila at the kitchen counter, nursing a broken heart. You made everything so easy. Being with you was like being at a party. And waking up next to you is like waking up to find out that the party never stopped. No one can cheer me up like you can. No one else is as reckless as the two of us are. But it's a good kind of recklessness. We know how to have fun. And I plan on having fun with you forever. I take you, Jace." Jace and I turn to see Izzy and Jon as they face each other.

"Iz, I don't know if you understand how much you mean to me. In the beginning, I know Clary dragged you along on this wild ride and you were only here because of her. But I also know, that it soon became much more than that for you and for us. I remember one of the first times you spent the night in my room. You turned to me and said 'you are my peace' I didn't really know what you meant until a few weeks later when I was watching you sleep. You are my peace too. I love you so much and I take you, Isabelle." Jon says softly.

"Jon, I think when I first realized you were a catch, was when Clary told me you had brought her chocolate cake and ice cream. I thought to myself _if he takes care of her like that, he's got my vote._ Of course, it wasn't until you were bringing me to orgasm for my very first time that I fell in love with you. I don't mean that to sound shallow, it was the tender way you touched me that made me love you. I take you, Jonathan." Izzy says and then changes places with me, so that she is standing with Jace and I am standing with Jon.

"Izzy Baby, you had my heart from the moment that you had the balls to ask Clary if she was going to put us all on a schedule. I thought; anybody who can take charge of my little spitfire like that must be a dragon in bed. Well, I suppose I'll find that out soon enough. I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that. I've always been a sucker for a take charge woman. So, I hope you'll take charge of me for the rest of our lives. I love you, Iz. And I take you, Isabelle." Jace smiles at Izzy.

"Jace, you've always a knack for making me blush. I fell for you that first night when you slept on the floor. I knew you were dying to lie down in the bed beside me but it was so gentlemanly of you to not risk making me uncomfortable when things were still so new. So you kissed me good night and took your pillow and blanket and I'll admit, I thought surely you'd break down sometime in the night and come and join me but you were still on the floor in the morning, to your credit. That was the moment I knew I loved you. And I always will. I take you, Jace." She grins as they turn to watch Jon and I.

"Clary, you know I've worried over this. I've had my reservations about whether my beautiful little Sister, with the Angel's blood running through her veins, would truly have use for a demon like me. And yet, you have redeemed me, in oh so many ways. Your kisses refresh me. You breathe into me the breath of heaven. And I know, without you, I would be a _shadow_ of the man I am today. I love you, my Sister, my Bride. And I take you, Clarissa." Jon cries.

"When I first saw your silver hair in Pandemonium the day we met, I thought, this one's gonna be trouble. Little did I know it was exactly the kind of trouble I needed. You've given me so much Jon. Paris. My mother. You know if you hadn't dragged Jace to New York in the first place, we never would have even met the two of you. And I would never have had the chance to get to know Jocelyn. And seeing our parents back together, that was all because of what you started when you decided to use part of your savings to see the Big Apple. We owe all of this to you, Jon. I am grateful that you came into my life and I am grateful for our love. I take you, Jonathan." And we all turned toward the officiant.

"Let these runes and your rings be a reminder of your love for one another. Let every passing day strengthen that love. And let no one and nothing come between you. Jace and Jonathan, you may now kiss your brides." And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. We've practiced this kiss so much, because we wanted it to look beautiful and not sloppy. We decided on one, four-way kiss rather than separate kisses because we want to show the world our unity and that we are a family, not four separate couples. We've come a long way from being what Jace once referred to as 'one big cluster fuck'. We function as a unit working together for the good of all of us. Yet we honor our separate relationships within the family as well, as is evidenced by our vows.

After the kiss, we wait until everyone is silent before performing one last tradition. One that is unique to us.

"Together forever?" I ask, placing my hand in the middle of the circle.

"Whatever the weather." Jonathan nods, placing his hand on mine.

"Together is better." Isabelle smiles, adding her hand in.

"Whatever shall be." Jace grins, adding his hand. And the four of us stand like that for a while, enjoying the moment. After a time we head outside to form a receiving line for the guests that want to shake hands, hug or visit. And then we head off to what is bound to be a phenomenal reception, considering who all planned it (Jocelyn, Maryse and Magnus), complete with what I'm told will be a delicious cake, courtesy of Chelsea and Fredrick.

"What are you thinking about?" Jonathan asks me.

"The cake" I laugh. "How about you?"

"The future." He smiles. "Our future together."

And the four of us exchange a look that says everything we are feeling right now and tells the world that we simply couldn't be happier.


End file.
